Five Nights at Freddy's The Horror Attraction
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: 30 years after the events of The New Security Guard , both the Toy and seven animatronics now live with our now former nightguard , he's out of a job , but that's when an attraction trying to recreate the events from 1987 to 1993 now being told in the year 2023 can this Nightmare be ended and the five kids set free? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Thirty Years later , only one remains , I am still here

**2023**

**Buckingham , Colorado **

Hi there , I'm Adam but I'm sure you already know that by now , anyway I once worked at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , sure it was creepy but awesome at the sametime .

Anyway , I acquired seven animatronics , plus the prototypes , and even the toys in fact ALL of them are living with me in a mansion size house , complete with a first story and a second , and a lot of attractions for the animatronics , yea I've hosted several birthday parties , and I had a couple of people keep an eye on the kids , and to top it off none of them took apart Toy Foxy , for once she gotten over her fear and the rest of the animatronics kept the kids entertained , now I'm living off of my bank account ever since I opened one after the closing of Freddy Fazbears pizza . Though if you ask me , I think that having these animatronics were the best thing in my life .

That's when Toy Bonnie , since she's all girly , she picked up the remote and switched it to the news to find out what in the world had just happened . "Toy Bonnie , I was watching something" I said with a glare . "Sorry , but I have to find out what's going on" she protested . "That's alright , now that you got me curious I really want to find out myself" I said .

_**BREAKING NEWS ! DEATH AT FAZBEARS FRIGHT : THE HORROR ATTRACTION **_

"Hello there people of Colorado , Thomas Wilsom of Colorado news , today a body was found on the floor with it's head shattered with brain matter on the wall , tissues were found in the dumpster , blood found was also found leaking from where his head was shattered , the owners of Fazbear's Fright : The Horror Attraction , deny no wrong doing . In fact there was no witnesses , so none of them had no idea that there was a death inside there own attraction , police are combing the place in hopes of finding any kind of evidence that would point towards the person or person's responsible for this tragedy , this is Tomas Wilsom of Colorado 9 news" .

Toy bonnie then turned it back to the channel that me and toy Chica were watching Freddy had a shocked expression on his face same with me .

"Alright guys , seems like I'm going to be needing a job , just in case I run out of money in my account" I said . "Arr ye be right lad , ye be needing a job" said Foxy . "Right then lets go take a look at the newspaper" . So me , Freddy , Chica , Foxy , and Bonnie were scanning the help wanted ads until we came apart an ad for a haunted house .

**COMING SOON **

_**Fazbear's Fright : The Horror Attraction **_

**Local Amusement park is getting ready to knock your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysterious of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza . **

**Featuring actual relics from the decades old pizzeria , this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worse possible ways **

"well guys , looks like this might be our chance" I said . "Okay , while I don't like it there's not much of a choice" pointed out Toy Foxy . "Ah , Toy Foxy nice of you to drop in" I said with a smirk . "Oh please , so I heard your getting yourself a job at this , Fazbear's Fright : The Horror Attraction ?" asked Toy Foxy .

"Yup , this might there chance and I plan on bringing some muscle incase things go wrong" I said . "Well I would recommend you take along Twilight , Applejack and Rainbow Dash" Suggested Toy Chica . "Alright , Twilight , Applejack , Rainbow front and center" I said .I saw all three pony animatronics who have stopped what they were doing and quickly rushed towards me only stopping . "What's up?" asked Rainbow . "I'm getting a job at Fazbear's Fright and I want you three to come along in case things go south" I said .

"Hmm ah don't know what ya mean sugarcube" said Applejack confused . "What he means Applejack is that in case things go wrong , he can count on you three to help him out" added Freddy . "Thanks , now then you three in?" I asked . "Yes , count me in if there is something to solve or wrap up , then it shouldn't be too much trouble to handle" said Twilight .

"Well it's been awhile for me , so count me in" added Applejack . "Yea , what she said" chirped Rainbow . "Alright , I'll head down there and get that job" I said . I quickly scrubbed up and headed out the door , turns out it was in Sunnyville another town over .

**Sunnyville , Colorado **

I finally arrived I told Twilight , Applejack , and Rainbow Dash to hang back . I finally pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park and shut off my truck , while locking it . I then walked towards someone who pointed me towards management . I knocked on the door , thankfully a man opened the door allowing me access , "I'm here for the nightwatchmen job" I said .

"Ah , let me direct you towards our managers office"he said . I never asked him his name , nor did I care . I then saw a door that read **Mr. Cobblepot **and no I wasn't referring to the penguin from any of the batman movies , comics , or game even TV shows . I opened the door and saw a young gentleman in his early thirties or fourties , not that it mattered to me . "Hey boss , he wants the job for the nightwatchman at Fazbear's Fright : The Horror Attraction" he called .

"Alright I heard you , I'll attend to this young man , you … do what you do" Said Cobblepot . The man walked away but now that it hit me he was elderly looking to me . "Ah and who might you be?" asked Cobblepot . "I'm Adam Seville , I once worked at Freddy Fazbears Pizza and I'd like to work at Fazbear's Fright , sir" I said .

"Ah , well I guess I can help you out , you see the previous guard died for some unknown reason the cause of death was again unknown nor do we know who did it but if you want the job then sure your hired" said Mr. Cobblepot .

"Thank you , what would name be besides , Mr. Cobblepot ?" I asked . "I'm Joe , Joe Cobblepot" said Joe . "I always thought of you as the penguin getting conked out by Batman" I said . "yea people tend to compare me to the penguin cause of my family name , not that I mind it is kinda interesting but it does get annoying at times" said Joe .

"Alright I'm guessing that the hours are going to be from 12 to 6" I said . "yup , and you can wear whatever it is you wear but make sure to incude some kind of hat that says security on it and your fine" said Joe . "Perfect , I'll be here before 12 but your going to be seeing two or three animatronics that might be here with me as 'backup' I said . "Backup?" asked Joe . "Just in case things go wrong" I explained . "Ah , well you had better be going" said Joe . With that I left his office and back to my truck to get home .

**Buckingham **

I pulled into my driveway and shut off the engine . _Oh boy this is going to be awhile , not that I mind though _ I thought . I got out of my truck and made sure everything was secure . I then closed my truck door and walked inside and Toy Chica greeted me with a hug . "So did you get the job?" asked Toy Chica . "yea , I'll be working tonight and I am bringing Applejack and Rainbow Dash , something tells me that something or someone might be wanting to get this place shut down permanently" I said . "That's terrible , well whoever he or she is , they will fail in doing so" said Toy Bonnie . "That's true , well I had better be getting ready" I said . With that I soon found a box at my doorstop , not that I ordered anything . It was a uniform from Joe Cobblepot . In it was a note , sounded like something serious , I picked up the note and began to read it . Something told me that I should expect something to happen .

_**Dear Adam , **_

_**This is Joe Cobblepot of Fazbears Fright : The Horror Attraction . **_

_**As you already know , the company has been shipping several animatronic parts , shells and endoskeletons to us here in Sunnyville and we will soon be opening at a Six flags here so wear this Fazbear's Fright Uniform to replace your old Freddy Fazbears Pizza Uniform . I know you like that one but that pizza place closed it's doors years ago . That and I have something to tell you here , not in this note or letter but in person when you arrive here and I am curious about this 'backup' that you mentioned earlier , whoever they are I do hope they keep you safe from whatever happens after hours , so best of luck and thank you for taking this job for the nightwatchman at Fazbears Fright : The Horror Attraction and remember to have fun **_

_**signed Joe Cobblepot owner of Fazbears Fright : The Horror Attraction **_

I got a look at the uniform and yup , it was Black with streaks of blue running through and words SECURITY stitched on the front of the shirt , not that I have much of a problem . "Chica , can you round up the other animatronics , it's time we have a meeting in the Fazbear room" I said . Nodding she took off and I soon headed out of the room and towards the Fazbear room . I then pulled up something to sit on .

"Alright , here's how this is going to work , for the first four nights I'm going to bring one , two or three of you , but on fifth and final night that's where everything changes , each and every one of you are coming and this is for the five children that were killed and we are all going to help them to crossover and be at peace" I said . "I have a question darling , on the fifth night how are you going to get all of us over to that place that you are now working at?" asked Rarity. "Easy , I think that John can pull some strings and get a tractor trailer and go from there" I said .

"Alright , now on that fifth night , you leave the rest to us , I'm serious" said Freddy with a narrowed look . "Alright , and it's about time that you do this , I'm helping you all along" I said . "Thank you , Vincent has eluded us since 1993 but no more , this is the very year he is going die 2023" said Chica . "Right , I think that the toys and other ponies happen to agree on that?" I asked . I looked around the nods that I got confirmed what I had on my mind this whole time .

"Alright , then I think we can all agree on night five I bring all of you" . Every single animatronic agreed on what I had said , infact so did Freddy , Foxy , Chica , Bonnie , and Fred Bear . I had to admit that this was what they had wanted this whole time , the ability to crossover to be at peace to finally exit this world of existence . "And I plan to help save them , that man deserves death" said Marionettte . "Fair enough , well I had better be going , Applejack , Rainbow meet me at the front door" I said . Nodding the meeting was done cause I had something for them to help me with .

"Alright listen up both of you , Applejack I know it's been a longtime for you , but to get right to it the first night is going to be boring which is why I'm bringing you two along , in case things hairy and if they do , I don't want to end up like the other guy" I said . "Adam , I won't let you" said Rainbow . "I know that , I know your in Applejack , question is are you up to it?" I asked . "Ya know ah am , and besides it's hightime that ah get back at Vincent for killing those kids" said Applejack with a glare . "Fair enough , lets roll" I said .

I then walked out of the house keys in hand , knowing that I am helping to end this nightmare that is Fazbear Entertainment , a nightmare that started in 1987 , and has lasted for 30 years and here in the year 2023 it is going to end one way or another!. I then unlocked my truck allowing Applejack and Rainbow and climb inside and huncker down that way they won't be seen .

I then climbed in the drivers side , closed the door , and started up the truck , I backed out once my seat belt was clicked and took off , once I was on the highway that's when I decided to just focus on getting to Sunnyville . _Weird , why in the world would Fazbear Entertainment try and salvage something from a closed down pizzeria and yet try and open a horror attraction , it makes no logical sense _ I thought . Hours later I arrived at Six flags .

I put my truck in park , unclicked my seat belt ,shut off the truck , opened the door , locked it and went around to the other side to open the passenger side for Applejack and Rainbow Dash . Finally they woke up and began to stretch . "Ugh , cramped ride ever" complained Rainbow .

"Well it was that or let the people see you" I pointed out . "Good point" said Rainbow with a sheepish smile . "yea , not the most comfortable ride , and it seemed fine to me" said Applejack . I made sure that the passengers side was locked , and since it was I was fine with that , we then walked inside the park where Mr Joe Cobblepot greeted us .

"Glad you could make it , and who might these two be?" asked Joe . "well , Rainbow was the pony who helped me at Freddy Fazbears Pizza and Applejack along with the toy animatronics I found at the dump" I said . "Ah , that explains it well best I be going , I have dinner with my wife and kids and you three have fun" said Joe . With that he left and got into his lincoln town car and soon drove off .

With that we headed into the Fazbear's Fright attraction and it seemed like my plan worked . _Perfect , not like they could tell the difference between what we have and what we left them _I thought . Finally we made into the office and sure enough there was a spare metal fan along with three plushies . "Perfect , well lets get setup , Applejack keep an eye on the vents , Rainbow keep an eye on the window and door" I said . "Interesting setup , who cam up with it?" I asked . "Ah really don't know but at least we get to help you and this time end this Fazbear nightmare once and for all" said Applejack . "Yea I happen to agree" I said .

_**Night 1**_

_**12:00 AM **_

"Now things start, so lets not screw things up" I said . And as if right on cue , the phone rang three times before the message played .

_"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise, It'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some crazy relics over the weekend. _

_**1 AM **_

_We're all tracking them down right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week. So we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the office and into the building, and work their way towards you, past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. _

_You've officially become a part of the attraction. _**Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras they pass through**_, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, Always nice. And a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic, then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old. _

_**2 AM **_

_I play a security guard ? Oh wow , should be fun … not like I am a security guard already moron!. _

Metal though. Watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just-you know... Flashing lights, spooky props, Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, so we may have to suit in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying "Boo"...

_Wow , how unoriginal of this guy ! , sheesh already I hate him , may as well listen to the rest of the message _I thought .

_**3 AM **_

*hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now, Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that. So, we're gonna take a peak and see what we can find.

_**4 AM **_

**Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right, click on that blue button. ****Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams,** **Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. **

_Perfect , at least he's telling us how to use this setup , and shouldn't be much of a problem _ I thought with a bit of smile . That and this guy's surfer obviously .

Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional.

_Well not shit this equpiment is bearly functional , who knows how long it's been not working! , what a dumbass ! _.

**Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for, is the ventilation. Look this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air blowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night." **

_Okay shouldn't be much of a problem , first night not much activity happens so should be easy , but I have a sneaky suspicion that tomorrow night things get active ! And knowing Twilight and Rarity would want to be here same with Rainbow _. Opening my camera and flipping I played various sounds and so far so good , that's when I spotted something odd .

_**With the animatronics at the 'boarded' up room **_

One of the animatronics finally turned on after thirty or so years , and that animatronic was none other than Bon Bon , she looked around and saw that she and the others were in some kind of boarded up room .

_Odd , why would we be here? We were in the huge storage closet for sometime now , but why leave us here? I am extremely confused , maybe Lyra might have answers _ thought Bon Bon . And finally , Lyra activated , and quickly here eyes shrunk and she clinged onto the nearest thing for comfort . When she looked up , she noticed that she had clinged to Bon Bon .

"Lyra , do you have any kind of idea as to why we are here?" asked Bon Bon . The mint green unicorn animatronic shook her head , as she nor any of the others had no idea . "Oh great , well hopefully somepony gets us out of here and soon" said Bon Bon hopefully . " I wouldn't count on that Bon Bon" said a royal blue alicorn standing .

"Toy Luna , don't scare me like that ! , but still why put us here ? , just what are these people trying to accomplish?" asked Bon Bon . " I really have no clue , besides we've been offline for 30 years , or was it 60 I forget , but what I do know is that possibly that they put us here for some kind of reason" said Toy Luna .

Bon Bon put her hoof to chin as if thinking but knew that she was right . That's when Sugar the Cat activated . "Eh , where are we? What's going on?" asked Sugar . "Chill , none of us know where we are but we do know that we are in some kind of room that's boarded up beyond that we don't know what building we are in" said Lyra . "But , where's the golden bunny?"asked another voice . "I don't know Toy Fluttershy , I really don't know" said Tater the Waiter Gator .

"Oh ? , what do you mean?" asked Toy Luna . "Tater , he's here in the room with us ! , it's just that all of us have been so use to the huge storage room and yet we were moved here via tractor trailer , unloaded into a room somehow then reboarded it and well here we are" said Pingu the Penguin .

Faintly the animatronics listened , and they heard the bell of a human clocking out with two more animatronics following him . "How odd , animatronics here ? , why?" asked Toy Luna .

_Somethings amiss , something that none of us can remember , it is possible that our memory chips might of rusted away or something like that , that could be the logical possibility but then again no one really did much work on us since we were thrown away like failed projects ! _ Thought Toy Luna . That's when they spotted or Luna spotted the moon and only wished that they be found and used . Sighing she , Bon Bon , Lyra , Pingu and Tater all shut down and yet slumped against a wall .

_**Back with Adam , Rainbow , and Applejack **_

"Yeeesh it's that guy just wouldn't shutup" said Rainbow . "yea I know , you would think that a message such that would just play and be done and let me focus just to get through the rest of the night and NOT die !" I said .

"Weird I don't see my boss , I wonder what's up with that?" I asked . Neither Rainbow or Applejack answered but we continued towards the exit and to my truck where we drove away . _Either that guy , didn't come greet me and asked how it went _ _I consider that odd _ I thought. We soon pulled out of the Six Flags parking lot and back towards the highway to Buckingham .

So many thoughts were going through my mind . Most of what happened recently was still abuzz , but moving to what had happened , no animatronics and hardly much went offline or displayed an error which was fine with me , so the first night was easy peasy as I expected .

_**Buckingham **_

I soon pulled into my driveway and well the hours were what I consider normal . That's when I opened the door and well lets just say I was tired out and like a kid who came home from a grueling practice , I was carried up to my bedroom and tucked in by Toy Foxy .

Outside I could hear Toy Foxy , Rainbow , Applejack and the others talking about what happened and that message that lasted till four AM , which is weird , no single recorded message in history has ever lasted THAT long . Though I do deserved something like this . As tomorrow night is going to take everything that I got to keep myself awake and going through the night , that is someone taking the day shift . Hopefully that's fine with me , saves me the extra hours . _May as well get some sleep , I'm going to need it , for tonight I have a funny feeling that there's going to be an animatronic or a whole lot of them roaming the building attacking me ! , I have a real funny feeling _ I thought .

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza (Burnt)**_

Tim and Tom were told to back to the place that was burnt , however though while walking through the burnt down building and was able to find some kind of boarded up room . "Hey Tom , I found something" called Tim . "Oh yea , what is it Tim?" asked Tom . "Some kind of boarded up , none of the staff nor any of the animatronics never saw it when the place was in operation" said Tim . "Makes sense , pry it open" said Tom .

Doing just that , Tom grabbed a near by crowbar and began to apply pressure to the boards before they began to crack. "Hey you have to see this , Tom" said Tim . "Oh and what might that be?" asked Tom sarcastically . "An entire room full of animatronics and NOT just one , A WHOLE ROOM FULL OF THEM , help me get them loaded" said Tom . "Oh alright , this had better not be a waste of my time" said Tim .

He walked to the 'hidden' room and much to his surprise , he saw a whole room full of fully built animatronics some were aligators , unicorns , earth ponies , a dog , two alicorns , a Penguin , and a Golden Bunny.

"Alright I believe you , lets get them loaded into the van to be shipped to Sunnyville's Six flags we are on a time limit here buddy" said Tom . They started on the other toy animatronics starting with Toy Luna , Toy ApplefazJack , Toy Fluttershy , ToyChicaPie ,Toy Rarity , and Toy Bonny Twilight Sparkle .

Then they moved onto Tater the Waiter gator followed by Sugar the Car , Sparky , Princess Celestia , Grieve , Lightning Foxy Dust , Shinning Armor , Diana , Lyra , Bon Bon , Pingu The Penguin , Fang , along with the golden bunny suit . After hours of clearing out the hidden room , they also found a couple of instructional tapes , whatever reason they were laying round , Tim grabbed them and put them in the glove compartment .

"Alright lets take a last look around for anything else" said Tim . Nodding they closed the back of the van after strapping in some of the animatronics , others just laying them on there sides and making sure that the straps on them were nice and secure and NOT loose . "I don't see much of value to take with us , minus some burnt or already burnt paper" said Tom . "Alright lets get going , already we are late" said Tim .

Heading back out of the recent burnt restaurant they got in there van and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road that lead towards Sunnyville . "you know , once we get these animatronics , we can kick back as we get paid besides , Fazbear Entertainment hired us to do this , so we should get paid for hauling burnt animatronics , parts , and even a couple of paper plate dolls" said Tom .

"Look , don't worry if they don't pay us , I'll make a complaint to them about that , but so what if they don't pay us this time , does money really matter all that much to you?" asked Tim.

"Yes , it matters , it matters paying the bills and keeping a roof over our heads , ever since Freddy Fazbears closed down , this town has been declining in population , which means that if this town doesn't get any new businesses then frankly this town is going to be abandoned" stated Tom with a serious look.

"Alright I see what you mean man, I'll see what I can do , maybe talk to management about opening up here and possibly doing something to bring some business here in Buckingham , after all , I know that the CEO would listen to me" said Tim . "Thanks , that's all I ask" said Tom with a thin smile .

They soon turned onto a major highway and were soon on there way to Sunnyville's Sixflags talking about how to bring back some business , breath some new life into the town that has it's population moving out because of the 'rumors' of Fazbear Entertainment , either closing down or even moving out . "But isn't there HQ located in Main? Why move all the way to Sunnyville , Colorado? That makes no sense whatsoever" pointed out Tim .

"That is true , why would the move , is it because of the new businesses opening up or is it because of the new attraction?" asked Tom . "Look I don't know , they haven't told us , heck they didn't tell there own employees that" said Tim . So they continued to drive and not much of a word was spoken between the two 30 and 40 aged men . But the only thing that remained , will this delivery job actually pay or is it just a 'freebie' ? .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I remain

**Buckingham **

I awoke the very next morning and did most of my morning rituals ,. that's when I saw Toy Foxy just waking up herself . "Oh hello , Adam let me get you some breakfast" said Toy Foxy . She made a bolt for the kitchen and got right to making me breakfast which was much to my surprise it was pancakes and french toast with syrup .

"Thanks , I didn't know you could cook" I said while digging into my breakfast . "Well I learned by observing from what Toy Chica did or was it Chica ? , I don't know but either way I picked up a few skills myself on cooking" said Toy Foxy . "And as for the food you made for me , it's really great , great job" I said . "Oh thank you , it means a lot to me to hear you say that , so anyway , who are you taking this time?" asked Toy Foxy .

"Well this time I'm taking Twilight , Rainbow , and Applejack" I said . "That's a good idea so- . "Guys , you should see this and it's about Vincent" called Freddy . I quickly got up from my chair and pushed it in before me and Toy Foxy quickly rushed into the living room while all the other animatronics were already there .

_**BREAKING NEWS : BODIES OF THE FIVE CHILDREN FOUND ! **_

"This is Thomas Wilsom of Colorado news , today Police had found the bodies of the five missing children , according to an anonymous source , the bodies were found stuffed into spare suits , and yet somehow these bodies were linked to the murdurer known as Vincent Waller , already police have put a warant out for his arrest , if you have any information on Vincent Waller , you are asked to call your local police department , This is Thomas Wilsom of Colorado 9 news" .

"Adam , we have to call that number and report whatever information we have" said Bonnie . "Lets stick with our original plan , the police would take too long to find him and when they do , they would be too late and he would be long gone and would keep killing , it's time that all of us take the law into our own hands we tried killing him before and it failed because he knew the place like the back of his own hand , but this place he doesn't , we have the advantage I know your bodies are going to be buried , but there's still a chance at revenge , trust me on this guys" I said . Bonnie sighed knowing I was right , but that's when Foxy spoke up .

"Arr , the lad be right getting the cops involved would not be a smart move , we best be handling this ourselves it be our only chance to really rest in piece" said Foxy . "Your right Foxy , and knowing the general populace there going to call and leave tips , some of them pointless and would lead to dead ends" said Bonnie . " I can monitor police chatter and see what I can pick up via my radio" said Toy Foxy .

"Sounds fair enough , alright , for tonight , it's going to be Twilight , Rainbow and Applejack , I'll later switch it up with I think Rarity , Chica , and Toy Chica" I said . "Argh , that be good lad , now where do I be fitting in?" asked Foxy . "Not until the fifth night , all five of you , trust me Foxy you'll have your chance" I said . "That be fair enough" said Foxy . "I believe that you are correct" said a blue alicorn animatronic .

"Do I know you , I don't think I fixed you when I brought you home from the dump" I said . "Acutally John's brother did , and for that I thank him , my name is Luna , Princess Luna and you are?" asked Luna . "I'm Adam" I said . "Ah , while it is true that we have not met before we have now , Huzzah I have made a new friend" said Luna happily . "Uh Freddy , is she always like that?" I asked confused .

"Mostly when she meets new people , but after that she's more mellow and laid back of an animatronic and believe me , she's very nice to be around that and she once had her own attraction I think it was called **Luna's Stargazing ** an attraction that taught everyone about constellations , and the importance of friendship among other life lessons but sadly it was taken down and Luna along with the rest of us toys were scrapped" said Toy Freddy .

"How sad , well today once I get home I am going to need your help to build her attraction to what it was" I said . "That would be really nice of yo to something like this" said Toy Chica . "Oh don't worry I know what I'm doing" I said . With that I headed back into the kitchen and finished off my breakfast and even did my own dishes .

I soon looked at the clock and grabbed my uniform and called in Twilight , Rainbow and Applejack and told them what to do once we got to Six Flags . All four of us walked out of the house and towards my truck which was Chevy pickup and old farm pickup if you will . From there I allowed Applejack , Rainbow , and Twilight to climb inside the passengers side , while I got inside the drivers side and started up the truck .

I soon backed up the truck and we were soon on our way a turn off road that lead directly to the highway . And with that we were on our way to Sunnyville a town where I worked at , good thing I gassed up at a gas station , luckily no one even knows about the animatronics at all , which works well in my favor . After that we were on the road once again , and headed towards Sunnyville .

_**Sunnyville**_

All three of us soon arrived at the Six flags park , and much to my surprise Joe Cobblepot wasn't there, only a man handing me a note .

_Adam , as you probably know , I wasn't able to make it due to previous obligations , However there is a message detailing the animatronics that were found at the abandoned restaurant , I don't know how but hopefully we can use them for our attraction and lure more people there to create more money so we can keep said attraction opened so do what you can _

_signed Joe Cobblepot _

_**12 AM **_

_**Night 2 **_

I tuck the note in my pocket and the four of us walked inside , already Rainbow and Applejack took there positions while Twilight , decided to keep an eye on the cameras with me . That's when I heard the phone ring

**Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you!**

_I wonder what the news might be ? _ I thought .

**First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that.**

_Training tapes ? , management never mentioned that to me , but eh I can roll with it , shouldn't be to much of a problem_ .

**So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- **

_Another surprise ? , I wonder what it might be ? _I thought in confusion

we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!

_Hold on they found a real working animatronic , maybe more ! , then that would mean … ah crap , this isn't good ! , they found Springtrap , and the others ! , that's just great ! I have to tell Twilight , Rainbow and Applejack . _

"Guys major problem they found the golden bunny , which means things are going to get harder from here on out" I said . And yup another part to this played it must have been the guy that helped train me or something .

Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits.

So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value.

To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

"Are you sure ? , but if they did , then that means that we have a serious problem on our hooves" said Twilight in a panic . "Look lets just calm down , it's not like it's going to happen right ? , animatronics trying to take us out and kill you" said Rainbow . "Remember what happened at Freddy Fazbears Pizza ? , to them it was a game , here this is a life or death situation , so get your head out of your plot and focus on the task at hoof" said Twilight .

"She's right , I would know , in fact lets check one of the cameras now" I said . And much to my surprise I played a voice of BB which drew him to Chica's head . _Perfect , lets see you get out of that jackass _ I thought with a smug look . He soon was gone and I found him near bonnie's shell . 

_Ah crap , he's onto me _ I thought . "Adam don't worry , I know how he thinks and trust me as long as you play sounds you shouldn't have much trouble" said Twilight . "Thanks , which reminds me , lets play a Foxy sound near Foxy's head" I said . Switching to Foxies head I played the Foxy sound and thankfully that drew him away from where I was , but not before I was jumpscared by a phantom , and this guy was the exact same height as BB , however he was all burnt looking which made me pass out

_**2 hours later **_

I soon awoke thanks to Rainbow Dash . "Ugh what happened?" I asked confused . "You past out due to lack of air and well it wasn't pretty" said Rainbow . "Alright lets get the vents reactivated" .

With that I turned to my maintenance panel and restarted the vents restoring oxygen to the entire attraction . Breathing slowly , I finally began to breath slowly and continue my job . _I didn't expect something like that , a freaky version BB to attack me like that , thankfully it was only a hallucaian and not real , but that golden bunny is real ! , whoever he is he's after me , and for some reason , wants me out of the way , keeping the five children trapped here for all eternity ! , no more ! _ I thought .

**3 AM **

"Adam , we've got company , white unicorn stallion headed this way" said Applejack. "Alright , lets deal with this guy , Rainbow , Applejack deal with him!" I said . "Right" said Rainbow . I turned my head and saw him staring at me in the doorway .

"I know your there , your screwed ! , you won't kill me!" I said angrily . That's when I saw Twilight get in front of Rainbow and Applejack for some reason . "Girls stop , that's my brother he's probably not himself" said Twilight . "Twi ? , ya sure? , take a look" asked Applejack . Twilight turned around and what she saw only confirmed what Applejack had just said .

"I – I don't believe this , why WHY would Fazbear Entertainment do something like this to one of there own animatronics let alone my brother" said Twilight oily tears forming . I did a a double take and that's when things went downhill . Twilight was saying that her brother was experimented on , by the scientists and engineers of Fazbear Entertainment , then tossed into the closet labled a 'mistake' by them .

"Girls hang on a second , I think that what Twilight's saying is that this stallion is her brother , however though this was the first version of him" I said . Applejack and Rainbow did a double and triple take , and what they saw confirmed it , this stallion had holes in his suit , exposing his muscles , endoskeleton , bloodvessels , and even his heart , lungs , liver , kidneys , even his intestines .

"Yeesh , talk about poking holes in you dude , wonder how you got like that?" I asked . Unfortunitly , he couldn't speak but lifted his hoof and pointed towards his mouth which told me that he had no voice box .

"Well ain't that a shame , you having no voice box , but I"m sure you already know Twilight , considering that she's your little sister" I pointed out . The white stallion nodded , that's when I figured out his name . "I'm going to take a wild guess that your name is Shinning Armor" I said .

Shinning nodded in confirmation , but since he was a unicorn his horn lit up , found a nearby pencil , some paper and began to write out something that I could read **"I'm not here to attack you , I am here to warn you that the golden bunny his name is Springtrap , an animatronic that is out for vengeance , vengeance against those who did him wrong" . **

"well that makes sense , somewhat now then , Why , why was he made?" I asked . **"He was made to be an addon to Fred Bear , unfortunately he attacked one of the scientists causing him like the rest of us to be tossed into a back closet considered 'mistakes' to be locked away for years and years to come , later transferred to a random room then said room was boarded up we never saw the light of day ever again , not even some of the toy ponymatronics" . **"Okay , that seems to make sense one thing that sticks out like a sore thumb , did the CEO order this ?" I asked .

"**Yes , he considered us failed experiments and had the scientists and engineers toss us away , sweep us under the rug if you will , now , now all we want is just to rest in piece" . **"Then you know of the five missing children?" I asked . Shinning Armor cocked his head in confusion and wrote something on another sheet of paper .

"**Unfortunately , I don't none of us know as the world changed around us , so no I have no clue , however though I think that Twily knows of what you speak of" . **"Of course she does , she told me back in 1992 when I was working at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , sadly the place closed down" I said . "Look Shinning , we have a job to complete just go back to whatever it was you were doing" said Rainbow . With that we walked back and continued to monitor the windows , vents and doorway . Shining was soon gone and headed back somewhere , I just couldn't tell where .

_**Old Arcade Room **_

Finally Springtrap came online , and surprisingly didn't notice me watching him . But he had , purple eyes . _So your watching me ? , well I'm watching you and soon when I get the chance i'm going to kill you and soon you'll be my seventh victim _ thought Vincent .

"Listen , that human knows of what we are up to , from here on out we have to step up our game and take him out , find a spare suit and stuff him into said suit … forcefully!" said Springtrap . "Of course , but Shinning hasn't returned" said Tater. "I'm aware of that Tater ,thanks for pointing that out" replied Springtrap . Finally Shinning showed up and found some spare paper for him .

"**He knows , infact he has Twilight my sister , Applejack and Rainbow Dash guarding him" . **Celestia rose an eyebrow at what his speaker had said for him. "Springtrap , if that is true , then we have to strike and strike now" said Celestia . "Oh don't you worry , I have a few plans that need to be into action" said Springtrap . Not even Toy Luna spoke up , however though , Sugar the cat did speak up .

"Alright , if this guy has animatronics , then we have to either lure them away and dismantle them , then go after the security guard" said Sugar . Springtrap thought this over and knew that Sugar was right , only for Sparky and Pingu to agree in confirmation . "Fair enough , once we get the chance we strike , we go after his animatronics , either lure them away or outright dismantle them ! , then kill the security guard , seems simple enough?" asked Springtrap . All of the other animatronics nodded in agreement with Springtrap's plan .

Even Toy Twilight , Toy Fluttershy , Toy Pinkie , Toy Rarity ,and even Toy AppleFazjack agreed . "Good , now then we start now" said Springtrap . With that the animatronics were on the move . Only leaving Springtrap to join in as well . He knew that the security guard would focus on him and would totally ignore the other animatronics . _I know how you think and will exploit that moron ! , you will know the joy of creation ! _ Thought Vincent .

**Security Office **

Quickly I sealed off the vents cutting off access from any of the animatronics trying to get in that way . _Alright , vents sealed off lets see what happens now _ I thought . "Uh Twilight , is that Toy Foxy?" I asked . "I'm quite sure that's Toy Foxy , but what's she doing here?" asked Twilight confused .

"I haven't a clue , lets keep playing" I said . With that I restarted the audio systems and everything was fine so far . But not before two aligators tried to come at me , quickly Applejack and Rainbow dash took them on with a bit of help from Twilight . But not before , Toy Twilight and Toy AppleFazJack jumped me . "**GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BOTS!" **I shouted .

After dealing with the two alligator bots , Rainbow and Applejack took care of there toy counterparts , sending them out of the office with there tails tucked between there hind legs . Twilight rushed over to me with concern on her face . "Adam , are you alright?" asked Twilight concerned . "

I should be , is anything broken?" I asked getting up . When I tried to , I heard a sickening crunch as if something was broken. "I take that back , one of my ribs is broken , I don't trust doctors , hopefully the animatronics can patch me up back at the house" I said . "That sounds like a good idea , and hopefully you can heal up" said Twilight . "Good idea , and if Joe calls , tell him that I'm injured and that I won't be able to make it , and hopefully that with time I can at least heal up enough to wrap up this job and be done with this nightmare" I said .

"Right , getting injured on the job is just not cool , heck you didn't see those two animatronics , it's like they came up from out of nowhere" said Rainbow . "No kidding , and I think I know who is behind all of this" I said . "Oh and who would that be?' asked Twilight .

"Easy , it's Vincent I already know he's the one that's causing some trouble , he got into the yellow suit and is already controlling the other animatronics , having them try and kill me , something tells me that possibly that he wants me out of the picture , he already knows that I survived five nights at the 1993 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" I said .

**4 AM **

You'd think I could hold on through the rest of the night , well I am and with the help of three ponyanimatronics but I fear that it might not be enough , there are more animatronics here than I thought . _I thought there was only one animatronic to deal with not several at once ! , way to screw myself over _ I thought .

I saw the ghost of Foxy and thankfully he went right at me , but once again I fixed up the ventilation shafts that and they are still currently locked down , preventing the golden bunny from getting to me . I looked at my camera tablet and saw the words in bold text **MY NAME IS SPRINGTRAP **.

"Springtrap , I know who you really are , Vincent Waller !" I muttered . Twilight got a good look at the text and finally remembered something .

"I remember now , why myself and the other ponymatronics were built" exclaimed Twilight . "Oh ? , and why would that be?" I asked . "Well , we were created to entertain the young kids and older adults , I'm not sure as to why , but I do remember a few of the scientists working on us" said Twilight . "Ah , I see it makes sense" I said . "Indeed" said Twilight . "But surely there was someone like an animatronic could remember being around Springtrap at that time" I said .

"Well , I think there is , he goes by the name of The Icecream Man originally he was to be introduced to Freddy Fazbears Pizza during the time of the toys , but it never happened , and we went in his place" said Twilight . _So it comes full circle Fazbear Entertainment quickly discarded Springtrap as he was a mistake , something that was never meant to be created , a Frankenstein monster , a creation that's unstoppable and a killer is using the suit to order the other throwaway animatronics to kill me , I barely made it with my life and body intact _ I thought . _ \_

_**5 AM **_

I glanced at the cameras and I saw that a toy version of Luna was on the camera doing something . I wasn't sure Twilight got a glance and told me that her real name was Toy Nightmare moon .

"Nightmare Moon ? , and she's what the little sister to Princess Luna?" I asked . "Yes , originally she was suppose to be released to the same restaurant , but it never happened due to budget restrictions so she like the rest of the 'other' animatronics were thrown away in the closet like mistakes , and are after you thinking that you threw them away like garbage" said Twilight .

"I wasn't there , so why would they assume that I did it?" I asked . "Oh I haven't the slightest clue , but they must be informed that they are being manipulated , they must know of who the real killer is" said Twilight . "I know of that , in fact if one of them does show up , lets try and talk to whoever it is that's at the door , weather it be Shinning Armor or someone else" I said .

"That seems …. logical but if they do listen to us that is" said Rainbow . "Why Rainbow , I never knew that you something about logic" said Rarity in mock amazement . Rainbow rolled her eyes and that's when an animatronic Lightning Dust dressed up as … Foxy ? How odd . "Uh hey , are you going to attack me?" I asked .

The animatronic pegasus shook her head and decided to walk inside the room . "Well can you talk?" I asked . "yea I can talk , what you thought that I didn't ?" she shot . "Well excuse me for being nice" I shot back . "Oh sorry , I thought you were the killer" she said .

"Since when ?" I asked . "My names Lightning Dust and yes before you ask I am dressed as a pirate , so don't ask as to why" said Lightning . "Lightning Dust huh ? I'm Adam" I said . "Are you hurt?" asked Lightning in conern . "Yea , couple of your friends jumped me and cracked one of my ribs so no I'm not 'okay' , I'm fantastic" I said sarcastically .

"Well excuse me for being concerned about you …. jerk" muttered Lightning . Ignoring that I got right back to work and checking the cameras once again , I saw that it was an odd earth pony just standing there by Chica's head for some strange reason and alongside … Springtrap ?! . "This is way to werid ! , but why … why would the animatronics hurt me it's not like I've done anything wrong" I said .

"It' not like you've done anything it's just that Springtrap , found out somehow that you had survived Fazbears Pizza and is now after your blood" said Lightning . Slapping my hand to my forehead , I realized that she was right , and in a sense that she wanted to either help me or him . "But I'm here to help you , if you'll allow it" offered Lightning . "Alright , you can hang around or help Rainbow with the door" I said . Nodding she walked off to help Rainbow , but I couldn't help but have a funny feeling that she may betray me for Springtrap . _But if she does , I'll be ready for her _ I thought .

**6 AM **

Finally the bell had chimed six a.m. and ,I walked with giving Lightning dust an easy hug considering my injured rib . "Alright lets go , I know that I need medical attention" I said . Carefully I made my way , towards the door but not before Lightning Dust gave me a wave with her metallic hoof . I waved back and we soon exited the building , yet once again no Joe . Now I was considering this really odd , then again he could be occupied with other things . Myself , Twilight , Applejack and Rainbow Dash got the truck and with a bit of help I got inside while Twilight undid the latch from the outside and all three of them climbed inside , once my seatbelt was clicked I started the truck and drove towards the highway and onward home .

_**Buckingham **_

I soon arrived home and was able to make it towards the house with Applejack , Twilight and Rainbow supporting me , thankfully Twilight got the truck locked up and handed my keys to me , which I put in my pocket . Getting them out again I opened the door , and before I took another step Pinkie Pie , Toy Freddy , Sunset Shimmer , Toy Foxy, Toy Bonnie , and Toy Chica all helped me towards my room . "Don't you worry , you repaired us , now let us repair you" said Toy Foxy . Nodding I let her dress me in medical bandages and finally I was sleeping peacefully .

_**Hours later **_

All the animatronics had gathered in the Fazbear room for a meeting of there own . "Alright what happened to our human friend?" asked Freddy . Twilight was the first one to speak up since she knew what had happened at the attraction .

"Well while we were keeping a lookout , Adam was checking the cameras and Springtrap had made his move , so now ALL of the animatronics are after him two toy versions of me and Applejack grabbed him and tried to pull him to what I think is the arcade room and stuff him into a suit , but in the process we got them off of him but not before they cracked one of his bones" said Twilight .

"I see then , so that means that our friend is going to need serious tending too , but who can we rely on to cover for him?" asked Freddy . "Perhapes I know , how about Jeremy he should be still alive" suggested Toy Freddy . "I don't know , we haven't seen him since 1987" said Toy Chica . "But if we do contact him , he's deathly afraid of us toys , needs to get in contact with one of the pony animatronics" said Toy Freddy .

"Alright , how about one of us four?" asked Bonnie . "No , he's afraid of us as well , it has to Twilight or one of the other pony animatronics" said Chica . "Alright , I'll do it , um it's not like nopony is going to notice me" said Fluttershy speaking up . "You sure about that shy?" asked Rainbow . "Yes , he repaired each and every single one of us , so I think that it's time we repair him we owe him our lives for what he did for us , it's time we return the favor" replied Fluttershy . "Fluttershies right , we all owe him , doing this would just the help he needs" said BB .

"Trixie agrees , besides it's great to be whole once again and Trixie is quite sure that each and every one of you feel the same" said Trixie . "Of course Trixie , and ah like being whole and havin wires stick out of my every which way , understand that not only was the original four were retrofitted , so was ah" said Fred Bear . "Alright , I'll need Twilight to call in either Jeremy or our backup man , Mike Schmidt I wonder how he's doing?" asked Freddy .

"Arr , he be doing fine" said Foxy . "And how , would you know that?" asked Luna . "Perhapes , I can use Adam's phone and call up Mike" said Foxy . "Ah that makese sense , I have wondered how our human friend is faring" said Luna . "Not good I'm afraid , he has a broken rib due to two animatronics attacking him" said Chica . "How terrible , they must pay!" said Luna . "I know that , we all know that , although the prototypes haven't spoken up in a while , but more so to the point , we will make them pay! Just not now , Adam needs attending too" said Freddy . Huffing Luna knew that Freddy was right , and sighed after finally agreeing with him. "Good , now then I'll have a talk with the prototypes later , the rest of you enjoy the rest of the day" said Freddy. With that everyone even the CMC who didn't say a word .

_**With the Prototype animatronics **_

Freddy had found the enemy pirate crew just thinking about what was going on. "Exuse me I need to talk to all of you" said Freddy getting there attention . "Oh? Is something wrong?" asked Penelope. "yes , our human friend was just injured by two toy pony animatronics while he was working at Fazbear's Fright : The Horror Attraction , I know you lot weren't there during the meeting and that's okay , however tough I do want to ask one thing , did anyone break in?" asked Freddy .

"Nah , no one broke in , and if they did , they wouldn't have much of a chance to steal anything" said Robert . "Alright , that's all I want to know and thank you" said Freddy. With that he walked out and joined the others in the living room .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jeremy fills in

I laid awake in my bed , knowing that I couldn't go back to work , with this injury my broken rib . _Oh this is just what I needed , Springtrap sicking his animatronics on me ! , I didn't expect that nor was I ready for that . But at least I'm alive and that's what counts , I wonder what Toy Foxy is up to? _ I thought in question .

I couldn't move but that's when I saw Twilight walked into my room before announcing her presence . "Adam I'm going to use your phone to call an old friend of ours , his name is Jeremy Fitzgerald I know you've seen him in a picture , I'm going to have him fill in for you along with Mike" said Twilight .

"Sounds fine with me though , but you should know his number" I said . "I already have it memorized in my memory banks , it shouldn't be too hard to work your phone" said Twilight with a smirk. Rolling my eyes I went back to watching movies on my computer . Twilight quickly dialed the number and much to her surprise , someone on the other end picked up . "Hello this is the residence of Jeremy Fitzgearld to whom am I talking to?" asked Jeremy . _So that's his name , yea I remember _ I thought .

"This is Twilight Sparkle , I would like you to come over to my human friend Adam's place , currently he has a broken rib but Toy Foxy is working on him" explained Twilight . "Well do you know how he got such an injury?" asked Jeremy . Twilight went on to explain the situation to Jeremy via the phone . "Alright , give me some time i'll be right over" said Jeremy . "Alright , I'll be waiting" said Twilight . With that Twilight put the phone back on it's stand as it made a click .

That's when I heard the sound of Jeremy pulling into my drive way and seconds later knocking on the door . Opening it , Rainbow Dash allowed him in , explaining to him that all the toys and original four animatronics were given to him by John Jones and the toys rescued from the dump . "Hmm , that makes sense I'm sure that Toy Foxy might not remember what happened" said Jeremy . "I don't think she does , and if she did she would have deleted it a long time ago" said Rainbow . "Twilight , glad to see you still functioning , now where's the guy I hear he's working at a Fazbears Fright ?" asked Jeremy .

Twilight nodded and Jeremy quickly followed her up a set of stairs and into my room and what he saw shocked him . "Mangle , you look different than the way I remember you , let me guess someone rebuilt you" guessed Jeremy .

"Well I'm no longer known as **'The Mangle' **my real name is Toy Foxy and I would appreciate it if you called me that and not THAT name anymore for both our sakes" said Toy Foxy with a stern look . A bit surprised , I never knew that Toy Foxy's name was The Mangle , though I have heard her name mentioned one of the 1980's phone calls . "I'm sorry , I didn't know" apologized Jeremy .

"It's quite alright , and how's your frontal lobe holding?" asked Toy Foxy . "Well it's been missing since 87 but I am holding up quite well and it's not your fault that you attacked , it was Vincent that tampered with you and all of the other animatronics except the older models , which is weird" said Jeremy . "Indeed , even though we can't pickup from where we left off , can we at least become friends again?" asked Toy Foxy . _Oh come on Jeremy you can't deny a face THAT cute don't screw her over _ I thought .

"Well , even though what you did wasn't your fault I feel like I owe you a second chance so yea we can become friends again" said Jeremy . Out of happiness Toy Foxy quickly ran over to the former guard and gave him a bear hug .

"Uh Toy Foxy I think your squeezing the life out of him" I pointed out . Toy Foxy looked at him as he was turning all different colors so she quickly released him as Jeremy caught his breath . "I'm so sorry" apologized Toy Foxy . "It's okay Toy Foxy , besides you didn't know and you must be Adam Seville , the very one who lasted a lot longer than the previous guard' said Jeremy walking over to me" said Jeremy catching his breath

"Well yes , apparently I had help from Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow and thanks to them I made it through , heck if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here more like me stuffed into a spare freddy suit if you catch my drift" I said . "I know what you mean , and besides I ran into the same situations blame it on Vincent Waller messing with them , if that hadn't happened well the bite of 87 never would have happened and the company would have kept the toy animatronics and then brought out the original four animatronics" said Jeremy .

"So I would like you to fill in for me , you see I have a broken rib due to two toy versions of Twilight and Applejack , watch out for those two , which is why I want you to take Twilight , Applejack , and Princess Luna , trust me on this they should help you get through your night" I said . "Thank you , I'll do what I can to make sure that Mr. Fitzgerald gets through the night" said Luna walking into the room .

"Thanks Luna , I owe you one , alright Twilight , Applejack , you two along with Luna are going to be going with Jeremy Fitzgerald a former security guard from the 1980's follow his instructions , until my rib heals I'll be out of commotion" I said . Nodding both Twilight along with Luna and Applejack headed towards the door waiting for Jeremy to head towards the door and open it for them . "Wow , whoever repaired these animatronics deserves a medal for doing so" said Jeremy .

"Well I mostly worked on ones like BB , Sunset Shimmer , Trixie , DJ-PON3 , Octavia , Applejack , Spike , Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica , even Toy Freddy , Toy Foxy however was going to be a challenge , so I let the brother of John Jones my former boss handle her" I said . "Ah , I see so you knew that Toy Foxy was a challenge cause of how she came?" asked Jeremy . "Oh yea , I have some before and after pictures and I'm sure you'll see as to why" I said .

Looking through my nightstand Jeremy saw several before and after photos of most of if not all the animatronics that I spent time working on. "I really wish I could have fixed you up Toy Foxy , so you would look nice and beautiful" said Jeremy with a tear rolling down his cheek .

"I know Jeremy , I know it's just even you did fix me , the kids would tear me apart again , and again , and your work would be all for nothing" said Toy Foxy . I didn't say anything since the two were sharing a moment and she was still taking care of me . "Toy Foxy , while it is good that you are fully rebuilt and functioning among other animatronics , I have a job to do and that's to end this nightmare of a company once and for all" said Jeremy.

"You don't mean sue them do you?" I asked . "Heck no , I have a better plan , there whole future is hinging on this theme park attraction but sooner or later there's going to be an accident and then everything they ever worked so hard on , is going to be crashing down around them and that's going to be the end of Fazbear Entertainment" said Jeremy . "Makes sense to me" I said . With that Jeremy walked out of the room and headed towards the front door with Twilight , Luna and Applejack .

I knew that my job was practically riding on this guy , hoping he does my job while I rest up and have Toy Foxy help me . "Don't worry , I know that Jeremy can do it , you did what you could to try and end this nightmare , but now it's up to him" said Toy Foxy . "Yea , I guess you have a point , may as well see what he can do" I said . I almost felt something , looking up I saw a soft look in her eyes . "So you and Jeremy , you two an item at one point?" I asked .

"At one point in time yes , oh him and me would always enjoy each others company , and over time he got to know the other toy's and even the older models , but the bite changed everything it changed us … I was the one that attacked him , but I didn't kill him , I couldn't but I didn't know what I was doing , I really didn't but I want Vincent for tampering with us , I want him to suffer a most slow and painful death for what he made me do to Jeremy" said Toy Foxy with venom in her words when she mentioned Vincent's name .

"Oh he will , and I still plan to be there , regardless of my injury or not ! , this wont keep me down" I said . "I know that , and I plan to help you we all will , you did a lot for us like reparing us , now let us repair you" said Toy Foxy . The white fox leaned in and hugged me softly , I did the same knowing that these animatronics were here to help me .

"So what were things like back in the 1980's ?" I asked . "Well if I remember right , all I can remember was being turned on for the very first time and that's it , that and seeing the kids tear me apart" said Toy Foxy . "Well do tell , I would like to hear this" I said taking interest . "Are you sure ?" asked Toy Foxy . "Oh yes , I really want to understand what happened , so I can stop any of this from happening in the future if you know what I mean" I said . "Right well it all started in the summer of"

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**June 1,1980**_

_**Sunnyvale , California **_

A young Jeremy Fitzgerald was reading his newspaper ,when he came across an ad for some kind of job . "Hmm this is rather interesting , I wonder what there advertising for?" asked Jeremy . Looking through the paper further , the ad read

**HELP WANTED **

_**Grand Re-Opening!**_

_**Vintage Pizzeria given new life !**_

_**Come be apart of the new face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza **_

_**What could go wrong ? **_

_**$100.50 a week **_

_**To apply call : 1-555-FAZ-FAZBEAR **_

"Well this could be it , a chance for me to pay off some if not all the bills that are piling up" . With that he dialed the number on his phone and another person picked up . "Yea , this is Freddy Fazbears how can I help ya?" asked the man . "I'm here to apply for the night guard is it still available ?" asked Jeremy . "Yea it's available , you want it?" asked the man .

"Yes I do , anyway when do I start?" asked Jeremy wanting the time . "You'll be working from 12 to 6 every night , show up on time or early it doesn't matter to me , just show up and I won't be paying you for overtime" he said .

"Sounds fair , I'll be there as soon as possible" said Jeremy . "Alright see ya then" he said . With that Jeremy hung up and went about his day getting ready for his job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , knowing that this job would be his ticket to paying the bills among other things .

**Hours later **

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza **_

Jeremy arrived at the parking lot that was packed to the brim with customers , staff and even the manager himself . Shutting off his engine he locked up his Nissan Quest and walked across the parking lot towards the building . _I've heard rumors about this place , how there was a murder back in 1955 and yet the police could not find any evidence let alone a suspect , thus the case went cold , I wonder if those rumors are true? _ Thought Jeremy .

Opening the door , he saw kids running around with various parts of what appeared to be a white fox , he saw Freddy , Chica , Bonnie on stage performing , however the chica he knew was different , instead of her bib saying **Lets Eat **it said _**Lets Party **_. Surprised the manager saw Jeremy standing there staring from afar and walked over to him .

"Jeremy this is quite a surprise , seeing you here early , but I take it your here for the food or the animatronics ?" he asked "Actually , I'm here for both" said Jeremy . "Ah , in that case I'll take you to one of the tables" he said . 'since we never introduced ourselves over the phone I'm Jeremy , Jeremy Fitzgerald" said Jeremy with a smile .

"I'm Bruce , Bruce Jones owner of Freddy Fazbears , with me is my son John Jones" said Bruce . "Hi there John" said Jeremy . "Hi there Mr. Fitzgerald , so I hear your going to be working here?" asked John . " yea , infact I need this job" said Jeremy . Taking a seat he saw a purple looking animatronic , confused he decided to ask the animatronic it's name .

"Oh Hi there sir , my name is Twilight Sparkle and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza" said Twilight holding out her hoof . "Hey I'm Jeremy and I'm going to be working the night shift here" said Jeremy . "Oh ? , well in that case I should warn you ahead of time that your going to be in for one hay of a scare from I think Pinkie Pie most night guards that we get mostly fall over out of there chairs or at worst throw them at her , because she 'scared' them if you know what I mean" explained Twilight .

"Ah that would explain it , well I say bring it on besides I can handle whatever she can throw at me" taunted Jeremy . "Well , if you think you can handle it then go for it" said Twilight walking away . _Weird , and she's a pony ? , I wonder why the manager didn't tell me? , I'll have to ask him though _thought Jeremy . Spotting the manager talking with one of the parents about a birthday being held here , he decided to wait until he was finished talking .

"Oh , I didn't notice you here" said Bruce with a smile. "So who was that purple animatronic and what was up with the name 'Twilight Sparkle' sounds like something out of a show designed for little girls" said Jeremy a bit confused .

"Oh well Twilight is a unicorn , based off her show counterpart , she mostly entertains the older adults and even kids and teens , not that they take away from Freddy and his crew , but however though with budget restraints , I just can't repair , The Mangle" said Bruce . "Oh ? , maybe I could but you should just post a day shift guard at kids cove , and post some rules , that way Mangle doesn't get torn down every single time and it would save on complete rebuilds" said Jeremy .

"I'll at least take your request into consideration and hopefully if it gets approved by the CEO then I'll go from there and hopefully someone takes the day shift guard job" said Bruce . With that he walked off towards his office and closed his door , mostly to make some calls to Fazbear Entertainment HQ in Sunnytown , Main .

_**Location : Sunnytown Main **_

CEO Luke Walker heard the phone and decided to at least answer it from his desk . "Hello Fazbear Entertainment Luke walker speaking" said Luke . "Hi it's Bruce , one of my employes Jeremy wanted to request that a day shift guard be posted at Kids cove , I just wanted to run it by you see if it was okay" said Bruce .

"Yea , seems fine , but why?" asked Luke confused . "Well , from what I've seen varous kids have been running around MY restaurant with parts of The Mangle , and I can't have that ! , I really need your help in this" said Bruce begging . "Look , no need to beg I'll send one of my own , he can start working today save you any trouble of posting an ad in the local paper" said Luke . "Really ? , that's awesome thanks I'll tell Jeremy' said Bruce happily . With that Luke hung up and stared out his window , before getting back to filling out paper work on his desk.

_**Sunnyvale , California **_

Bruce soon came out of his office with a smile on his face . "Jeremy , I have some news that your going to like" said Bruce . "Oh really ? And what might this news be?" asked Jeremy . "Well the CEO approved on your request and he's also sending down one of his own to start working and hopefully protect poor Mangle , and yet knowing her she does need some work on her and I don't have the money to do so , nor do any of the mechanics want to work on her either" said Bruce .

A few minutes a yellow looking pegasus with a pink mane and tail and had three butterflies on her flank . "Oh um , hi there I'm sure you met Twilight already but I'll be your waitress so what would you like to order for drinks?" she asked .

"Well I'd like a water thankyou uh ? I don't think we've met , I'm Jeremy and who would you be?' asked Jeremy . The yellow pegasus wrote all that down with … her mouth ? .

"Oh um , my name is " whispered Fluttershy . "Can you speak up for me ? I don't think I caught that last part" said Jeremy with a smile."Oh , my name is Fluttershy" said Fluttershy . "Oh , that's a very nice name" said Jeremy . "Oh um thank you , well I'll be right back with your water , you just sit tight" said Fluttershy .

With that she trotted off into the kitchen to hand off what she wrote down to Toy Chica to handle . _ Wait a minute , Fluttershy ? , that's an odd name ? , but what's really strange is these names it's like … wait a sec I think I know how these pony animatronics work , there names are based off there names from a TV show , My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic , now it makes sense , there here to entertain the … bronies and pegasisters and even the little kids , which would explain there language , it's different from our own and yet similar in many ways possible _ thought Jeremy.

Minutes later Fluttershy came back with Jeremy's water making sure to not spill a drop on her suit . He took it from her so she wouldn't have to do anything extra . "Oh um … thank you" said Fluttershy with a blush .

"Your welcome , couldn't let you do that extra work of setting down my drink from the serving plate to my table" said Jeremy . With that she would be right back to his order for what he would like to eat . Taking a drink , he saw a note taped to the underside of the his glass , removing he decided to read it .

_**Jeremy , while I do like you as a friend you have yet to meet my other friends , Applejack , Rarity , Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash , Princess Luna , Trixie , Vinyl Scratch , Octavia , Applebloom , Scootaloo , Sweetie Belle , Toy Freddy , Toy Chica , Toy Bonnie ,Toy Foxy , Balloon Boy , The Marionette , Discord , Fred Bear , Spike , Sunset Shimmer , and Trixie there really nice friends but if you see the **_**older ****_models , I think there nice in fact I've met them during the night . _**

_**Hope you have a great day , signed **_

_**Fluttershy **_

Jeremy took the note and put it in his pocket and flashed a smile towards the yellow animatronic pegasus . And minutes later Jeremy ordered a small cheese pizza , with that Fluttershy took off once again to the kitchen. And hours later the pizza was soon placed on the table via pizza plate . "Thank you" said Jeremy . Fluttershy only smiled as she trotted away to tend to the other costumers , to Jeremy she seemed nice . _I know I have a job to do , may as well enjoy it , either way I have to find out if the rumors are true or not _ thought Jeremy .

_**Hours later **_

**12:00 AM**

_**Night 1 **_

The sun soon set below the horizon as the moon began to take it's place . _This is it , I have to find out _thought Jeremy . He soon headed towards his office , and decided to check the drawers for something he could use , sure enough he found some kind of spare freddy head or mask that was put into the lower drawer . "Weird , who's idea was this ?" asked Jeremy . Completely confused he decided to check inside to make sure there was no blood or even , left over bits of skull or brainmatter . That's when the phone rang after about three rings , the message started

_**Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.**_

_Exciting ? , really ? I doubt it , though I'm really unsure if YOU think that it's '_**exciting**_' or not _thought Jeremy .

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. _

_**They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day.** **Isn't that neat? **_

_I think that would be pretty cool and all , but eh there only robots , it's not like they could actually hurt anyone , but I could be wrong _ .

_-clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. _

_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. _

_So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. _

_So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.-clears throatUh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. _

_So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

"Great , don't worry about the place going dark he says , yea right" said Jeremy as he started to check the cameras . Already Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were on the move , later followed by Toy Freddy and even Balloon boy .

"Oh great , just great the toys are on the move but hang on a sec , who's that coming towards me" said Jeremy . Getting up from his desk , he took out his flashlight and shinned it just to make sure that it wasn't an animatronic to kill him . Surprisingly it was Luna , Twilight , Rarity , Rainbow Dash , Trixie and and even Applejack were all there walking towards him.

"Oh great , I'm going to die here , alone and without a chance to start a family" said Jeremy . But the pain never came , he was soon surrounded by the very same pony animatronics " Jeremy , are you okay?" asked Twilight . "Yea , I'm fine so your here to help?" asked Jeremy . "Indeed we are Jeremy Fitzgerald , our name is Princess Luna , ruler of the night and part of Freddy Fazbears Pizza" said Luna .

"Well anyway , the toys are on the move , more importantly Toy Chica , Toy Bonnie , Toy Freddy and even that weird Balloon Boy" said Jeremy . "We can keep an eye on the vents to make sure that they don't come through" said Twilight .

"Twi are ya sure we can do this ?" asked Applejack. "Look this is what we were built to do , is help the security guards last five nights , you heard the message the other guy complained hopefully Jeremy can last longer than the previous guards" said Twilight .

"Alright , but if everything goes wrong , then this is on you" said Applejack . "Girls ,please we are tasked with protecting Jeremy , and that's exactly what we are going to do" said Luna with stern look .

Silence soon filled the hallway quickly , Twilight , and Applejack took the left and right vents while Trixie , Rainbow Dash , and Rarity simply took either side of Jeermy's desk. "Is thou ready Jeremy Fitzgerald?" asked Luna .

"I am , lets do this" said Jeremy . Picking up his tablet he started to track Toy bonnie and Toy Chica , so far things were easy , he found Toy Bonnie in **Party Room 2 ** and Toy Chica in **Party Room 1 **_This is way too weird , but I've got my eye on you Toy Bonnie!_ Thought Jeremy . So far things were easy enough , but that's when he saw a white fox in **Kids Cove ** all mangled up .

_Hmm ? , who is that ? , that can't be Foxy , can it ? It can't be , last I remember Foxy is like all brown and has an eye patch with a hook for a hand this one ? If I remember right , she has pink rosy cheeks , a white suit , and most of her endoskeleton is showing but why ? I know I saw kids running with most of her parts around the pizzeria , maybe Bruce wasn't keeping a keen eye on them ? , or he was too distracted to handle them and let them do what they want ! , there has to be some kind of logical explanation for all of this _ thought Jeremy .

He found Toy Chica in the vents and that's when Twilight warned hm . "Toy Chica left vent" warned Twilight . "Right , I'm checking the right vent now" said Jeremy . Much to his surprise he saw Toy Bonnie there as well . "Toy Bonnie right vent" warned Applejack . "I know , I spotted him there" said Jeremy .

**Meanwhile in Kids Cove **

A white fox simply laid there not moving , but not offline either , in her core she knew that she would soon be put out of her misery and thrown in the back room .

The kids were the ones , that took her apart , and ran around with her own parts and she could do nothing about it , the manager wouldn't fix her , due to some unknown reason , but also she wanted someone to fix her , she wanted to be whole again , so she could entertain the kids , and even enjoy her life , but everyday that the mechancis would rebuild her , she would be torn down Every . Single , time by the kids everyday . 

_Oh what's the point , the mechanics repairing me , all that the kids do is simply tear me apart and I can do nothing , all that I wish for is that someone out there repair me , make me whole again don't leave me alone with the kids everyday_ she thought . She lifted her head and saw that a camera was aimed at her and a red dot meant that it was recording her .

_Hmm ? , I wonder who's behind that camera , I hope it's a guy that can repair me , and hopefully can make me whole _ . she saw her chance and took it , she started to move out of kids cove and towards the prize corner where Balloon boy and Spike were .

While she couldn't speak due her voice box being damaged , she did spot Spike just wondering what was going on , that is until he looked and saw Mangle hanging from the ceiling . "Hey , Mangle what's up?" asked Spike curiously .

"Oh that's right you can't talk , well one day I hope that you do get repaired" said Spike with hopefulness in his voice. The white fox nodded and made her way to party room 4 then a few hours later continued her way towards the hallway in hopes she could find out who this guy behind the camera is .

Jeremy spotted her and flashed his flashlight , which caused a system restart in Mangle . She then was inside the office , but didn't strike , Luna warned Jeremy about Mangle . "I know , let me see if I can talk to her" said Jeremy .

"Hey , I'm not going to hurt you , why don't you come down and we can talk , human to animatronic" said Jeremy . _Should I trust him ? , I haven't much of a choice , might as well _ thought Mangle . Mangle came down from the ceiling and landed on her hands and feet and rose her head up just enough so she could see the man she was looking at .

"Look , I said I was going to fix you and I will , now it looks like your going to need some work mostly done to your frame , do you have your blueprints in you?" asked Jeremy . Mangle shook her head , but that gave the nightguard an idea .

"Alright , I think I might be able to find your blueprints , I'll search this desk in hopes of finding them , if not , then maybe search my bosses office , knowing him he has them" said Jeremy . After hours of searching he found Mangles blueprints , he soon got to work with several tools also in the desk oddly . But finally , he got her fixed and her entire frame done .

All he had to do was simply attach her arms , legs , head , and finally her parrot Mango . Finally standing up , Jeremy snapped a picture of Mangle and smiled to himself he was proud of his work . The last thing to do was fix her voice box . _I can tell that working on her voice box is not going to be easy , but I can do it _ Thought Jeremy .

He soon got right to it , using a small crank that opened her mouth and was able to reach into her mouth to get right to work on her voice box , soon he got a good look at her voice box and sure enough it was busted . _Good thing I have one from the back room _ thought Jeremy . He soon removed the old one and attached the new one and FINALLY , got out of her mouth so that way she wouldn't bite down on him . He removed the small crank , and switched her on . "Mangle , can you hear me?" asked Jeremy .

She nodded her head , "Alright I want you to say something , the first thing that pops into your mind" said Jeremy . "Hello and welcome to kids cove , my name is Toy Foxy , but I appear to be in a mess I need your help to get me back together , think you can help?" asked Mangle . "Hang on a sec , Toy Foxy ? I heard people call you Mangle" said Jeremy .

"I-I-I-I can talk ? I CAN TALK OH WHOEVER YOU ARE , THANK YOU thank you for repairing me , it was my longtime wish to be fully repaired and functioning like a normal animatronic , now I need your help to cover up my …. exposed parts" said Mangle . "Okay , you need a new name besides '**The Mangle' **or '**Mangle' ** it just seems wrong" said Jeremy . "Well what would you call me then ?" asked the white fox .

"How about Toy Foxy , your frankly based on the pirate version of Foxy , so it would make sense" said Jeremy . "Well that is my true name , and yet people around the restaurant started to call me Mangle , or The Mangle just because of what I look like but you , you repaired me made me what I was before and for that I thank you" said Toy Foxy with a soft tone .

"No problem , Toy Foxy , besides if they call you The Mangle , tell them off" said Jeremy . "I wish I could , but during the day my programming take over and the kids just tear me apart , what difference would it make with you repairing me , in the end you'll just give up and leave me to rust" said Toy Foxy . "No , that may hold true with the other mechanics but not with me ! , I won't stop repairing you besides , working on you would help me get familiar with your systems" said Jeremy .

"Well I suppose so , but where are the pony animatronics?" asked Toy Foxy . "Well , there here , just starring at you" said Jeremy pointing to the ponies . "Oh , I didn't notice that you were here my appologies" said Toy Foxy . "Yea yea , but if IF you attack Jeremy your going to be sorry!" threatened Rainbow getting right up towards Toy Foxy's face .

"Kindly remove yourself from my face Rainbow Dash" said Toy Foxy with a look . This time Luna stepped in to try and resolve the situation that was already forming . "Rainbow Dash ,you will step down now or I will drag you back to Party room 1 !" threatened Luna . Finally after what felt like hours , Rainbow got out of Toy Foxy's face and headed back to her position where Trixie was , but also keeping her robotic eye on her .

_Hmm , it seems that Rainbow doesn't trust her , but why ? Just what's got into her circuits ? , I'll have to talk to her see if I can get any information from her _ thought Jeremy . That's when Toy Freddy got off stage and was headed for …. The Game area ? Wondering why in the world Toy Freddy would head there he checked to see that Spike was also headed towards him along with Balloon boy .

"Okay that's creeping me out , who in the world is that purple lizard?" asked Jeremy . Twilight turned her head in the direction of Jeremy's question and took an offense to that . "Okay first and formost , he's NOT a lizard , he's a dragon and second I'm not quite sure why's with Balloon boy and headed towards the office , but keep an eye on him" said Twilight .

"Sorry , I didn't know" said Jeremy . "It's okay , you didn't know" said Twilight . He checked the cameras again and decided for nostalgia to see the **_Parts/Service _**room and much to his surprise he saw the older models . _Foxy , Freddy , Chica , Bonnie what happened to you all? _ Thought Jeremy .

That's when he noticed that Bonnie had no face and was missing an arm , Chica was fine , as was Foxy , but Bonnie looked almost half of what he once was . "Bonnie , what happened to you" said Jeremy .Toy Foxy looked over his shoulder and that's when she felt a bit said for the purple bunny . "Twilight , I want you to come and see something" said Jeremy .

Twilight walked over towards the security and that's when she saw the original four older models and almost wanted take a look at them . "What happened to them?" asked Twilight . "I haven't a clue , I was hoping that you would Twilight .

"Well , unfortunately , I really don't not without further study and research into it though" said Twilight with a shrug . "Maybe I can ask Mr. Jones in hopes he can tell me about the older models in the Parts /Service room" said Jeremy .

**2 AM **

Toy Foxy decided to just hang around and so far , talking to Luna was the only thing that kept things interesting . Meanwhile Jeremy was mostly keeping an eye on the cameras , all the while making sure that none of the other toy animatronics got to him .

Toy Foxy on the other hand peeked over the security guards shoulder and yup , she saw Toy Freddy headed towards the office .

"Jeremy , Toy Freddy's headed this way" warned Toy Foxy . "Thanks for the heads up , no doubt he's after me thinking that I was the one who committed murder" said Jeremy .

By the time that Toy Freddy arrived he looked around and saw that Princess Luna was standing her ground ready to rip wires just to protect Jeremy from harm . "Leave foul creature of the night , thou shall not be stuffing a human into a suit this night or any night" said Luna with a glare .

Toy Freddy looked straight at Luna , his eyes turned black with only white dots as pupils . "Let me pass , this human needs to die for all that he has done" said Toy Freddy . "We think not , Toy Freddy thou shall not ! , thou shall return to thy stage and remain there for the rest of the night animatronic of the night!" said Luna .

"It's a shame that your defending this pile of trash , one day you'll see that I was right when he turns on you" said Toy Freddy . It was a good thing that Jeremy had the spare Freddy mask on , that and Toy Foxy was nowhere to be spotted .

Once Toy Freddy left , Toy Foxy emerged from the vents knowing that it was safe . "ya know Toy Foxy , you could have helped somehow" said Twilight . "I could have , but had Toy Freddy spotted me , I fear that he may undone all the hard work that Jeremy had put into me" said Toy Foxy .

"Well your just going to have to take that risk sometimes , besides Luna wasn't broken and yet still functions" said Twilight . "Toy Foxy where were you?" asked Jeremy . "I was in the vents hiding from Toy Freddy" admitted Toy Foxy . "Well at least you weren't harmed that's what matters" said Jeremy .

**3 AM **

While Jeremy was checking the cameras and using his spare freddy mask , Toy Foxy decided to at least talk to Luna , and try and figure out why the others were trying to go after him. "Luna , can I talk to you?" asked Toy Foxy . "We believe we spare some time with thee , what does thou wish to talk about" said Luna . "Well , why , why are the others coming after him?" asked Toy Foxy . "We-I mean I do not know , it might be possible that the others might be possessed , but I can't confirm this without any evidence" said Luna with a look.

"I see then , apparently I'm but the only animatronic that didn't kill him , all I had wished was to be fixed and be protected from those monsters that tear me apart day in and day out" said Toy Foxy . "Do not weep Toy Foxy , I'm quite sure that the manager will do something although I'm sure he's hiding something , all he sees us as nothing but machines that HE thinks he can simply 'fix' and we will be right back do going on our programming , well when night rolls around we act ourselves" said Luna . "Okay , well at least I'm sure that whatever he's hiding , He'll come clean … right ?" asked Toy Foxy .

"Oh my dear white fox , learn to never trust those in charge believe me I mean think about it none of the other ponies trust him and yet act on there programming like they were built to do , have you wondered as to why none of the other animatronics haven't told the kids to get off the stage ? , or how to follow the rules?" asked Luna . "Well , we can't due our programming , if only we could turn it off and tell them , then maybe they would listen" said Toy Foxy .

"While that maybe true , unfortunately they would scream 'monster' and run out of the restaurant , that would give the manager reason enough to scrap us" said Luna . "Oh , I see" said Toy Foxy . "Do not feel said Toy Foxy , I'm unsure as to why the kids take you apart in kids cove and yet none of us do anything to stop them , yet the parents let there own kids do this" said Luna confused . "Yes , I'm confused as to why they do this to me hopefully I might be tough enough to withstand them pulling me apart" said Toy Foxy .

"True though , but don't count on those bolts to hold you together , but sooner or later you might have to stand up for yourself and tell them to stop pulling you apart and they are destroying company property" added Rainbow . "That is true friend Rainbow Dash , one other thing that I have noticed is though Trixie allows kids onstage , she keeps an eye on them and yet she's never pulled part , but I have noticed things like bits of her suit missing , and bits of her tail also missing" said Luna .

**4 AM **

that's when something odd happened , the back door to parts and service opened and out stepped , Freddy , Chica , Foxy and a faceless Bonnie . The older Freddy looked around at the new and improved restaurant . "Hmmm , somethings different I can't put my hat on it" said Freddy confused .

_Oh if only you had your face Bonnie , and your mouth was fully closed Chica , perhapes there's someone here that can fix the both of you _ thought Freddy . That's when he spotted one of the animatronics over in the room that said **Prize corner . **

That gave the older animatronic bear an idea , he motioned for everyone to follow , that's when the figure came into view , Sunset shimmer spotted the original four and nearly jumped out of her suit and nearly ran for the door. "Calm down we are not here to hurt anyone , now who are you?" asked Freddy . "Well , my name is Sunset Shimmer , I mostly give the kids useful game tips over in the arcade I'm headed towards the office to give the new guy quite the scare AND then some" said Sunset .

"Hmm , Sunset huh , Well this is Chica , Bonnie , and Foxy , you could say that we are from the older restaurant" said Freddy . "Wait a sec , YOU four are the original animatronics , this is amazing , here I am meeting the original Freddy Fazbear , oh is Toy Freddy going to be jealous when I tell him this" said Sunset with a smile . "Toy?" asked Freddy confused .

"Well , yea you four were remade , however though Bonnie was made into a girl same with Foxy , and all of you were given rosy cheeks , kind of dumb if you ask me" said Sunset . "Now I have to meet this 'Toy' version of me" said Freddy . "I take it that Bonnie can't talk?" asked Sunset .

"Nope" said Freddy . "Arr that be right lad , poor Bonnie I be sure there be someone that can repair the poor lad" said Foxy . With that Sunset headed towards the vents while the original four took the more … scenic rout towards the office hoping to NOT get lost .

"Foxy , you go first" said Freddy . "Yea I want to really meet my toy counterpart , I wonder if she's really cute and nice to the kids" wondered Chica . "Not until we get that mouth of yours fixed and hopefully , when that happens we can then maybe get reintroduced to the kids" said Freddy.

"yea , whoever owns this place" replied Chica . Foxy soon returned and told Freddy that there were several animatronics but they were … horse like . "Horse like animatronics ? , odd who came up with that design?" asked Freddy .

"Arr , I don't know lad , but what I do know is that we have to find out who is inside that office and hopefully he or she can fix all of us" said Foxy . "Alright , lets all go together see if we can talk to the security guard" said Freddy . With that they headed inside only to be blocked by Princess Luna . "I don't know who you all are but thou shall not pass" said Luna . "Look Luna , we have to talk to the person in charge we are the original four animatronics" said Freddy .

"Right , do you really think I Princess Luna would actually believe you? , think again creature of darkness" said Luna . "Alright reasoning with you won't work" said Freddy . With that he simply gave her a shove knocking her out of the way , only once again to be blocked by Twilight , Applejack , and Trixie . "Will you kindly move ? , we don't have time for this nonsense" said Freddy . "Hey you , security guard what's your name?" asked Freddy . "I'm Jeremy , Jeremy Fitzgerald and sorry about what happened , since I told you my name , who are you all?" asked Jeremy . "Well I'm Freddy Fazbear , the REAL one , That's Bonnie the Bunny , Chica the Chicken , and Foxy the Pirate Fox, you could say that we are from the other restaurant" explained Freddy . "That makes sense , since most of you are well pretty withered , so why are you all here?" asked Jeremy .

"Arr lad , we be hopin ye cold fix us , as ye can see we be not in the … best of shape" explained Foxy . "Well not kidding , I'll do what I can to at least tuck away those exposed wires , and maybe get a face for Bonnie and an arm , and repair Chica's beak , but you Foxy , you look like you mostly have cosmetic work I can easily repair that" said Jeremy .

Luna was able to recover from Freddy's shove and simply brushed it off as nothing , infact she was later able to forgive him and told the other ponymatronics to 'stand down' nodding Rainbow Dash and the others went back to there posts and simply kept an eye on things while Toy Foxy got to meet her pirate counterpart .

"And who be that pretty lass?" asked Foxy . Toy Foxy's circuits heated up a bit at the pirate fox's comment . "Well I'm Toy Foxy , a ventriloquist think of it like voice acting" said Toy Foxy . "That be interesting , so while Jeremy be working on us , I wonder though , have ye ever considered to give him a jump scare?" asked Foxy . "Oh in the name of Fazbear no , why in the world would I do that?" asked Toy Foxy confused .

"Oh we use to do that back in the day , whenever a new security guard got hired , the manager would tell us to give him quite the scare , seems now a days that no longer happens" said Foxy . "Oh I wouldn't be sure about that" said Toy Foxy cryptically . The pirate fox moved his head and noticed that Sunset Shimmer was in the vents and headed right towards Rainbow and Trixie .

She winked at Rainbow and Trixie and they knew the plan . The both of them moved aside allowing her access into the office , and in a second she screeched loud enough that Jeremy jumped so high that he landed right into Freddy's arms . All of the animatronics pretty much either giggled or laughed causing Jeremy to start crying at that point .

"That …. that's not funny you guys , I thought you were helping me defend against these guys , and then SHE scares the crap out of me THAT'S NOT FUNNY" shouted Jeremy . "Look , we are all sorry that you were scared , but it's a tradition that started with us four" said Freddy setting the night guard down . "Alright I can see that , but why would she scare me?" asked Jeremy . "I have a name moron!" she grunted . "well , what's your name then?" asked Jeremy .

"I'm Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset extending her hoof . "I'm Jeremy , Jeremy Fitzgerald pleasure to meet you Sunset" said Jeremy. With that the two shook hand/hooves and went about there business , but knowing Freddy he wanted to apologize but figured that he shouldn't ruin this moment . With that Jeremy went back to work , checking the cameras while making sure that marionette didn't get to him , that and making sure that none of the toys got to him either , well minus Toy Foxy .

_**5 AM **_

So far , Toy Freddy tried to get to him but it was no good , as he was blocked by the older Freddy , Toy Bonnie tried but failed a few hours later , the two of them soon left , Toy Bonnie tried the vents and once again no luck .

"Freddy , I have one question Why are the toys after me ?" asked Jeremy . Freddy gave the young night guard a puzzled look , as if he didn't know . "I really have no clue , perhapes they don't have a free roaming mode like we do" said Freddy . "Hmm , that would explain a few things like how the wonder into my office thinking they can find the source of some kind of party and yet they want to stuff me into a suit" said Jeremy .

"That's possible , and very very likely but we are also here to help you and if you want some company we are more than willing" said Chica . "yea , you guys need repairs , I'll have to talk to my boss and hopefully you guys can be reintroduced to the public alongside the toys" said Jeremy . "That wouldn't be that bad of an idea , in fact I'm all for it thing is I have no clue as to who is in charge of this place , mind telling me?" asked Freddy .

"Well it's Bruce Jones , current manager of Freddy Fazbears Pizza , he seems like a nice guy but get him angry and he does a complete 180 on you in seconds" said Jeremy . "Sounds scary , besides I'm sure that we can do our best and make him proud" said Freddy . "yea , it can't be that bad , being reintroduced to the public once again" added Chica . "yea , your all going to need repairs mostly Bonnie the most such as a new face and an arm , the rest of you all need cosmetic work Chica needs her beck closed among some new arms" said Jeremy .

**6 AM **

Finally the bell had signaled for the end of Jeremy's shift and the opening of the restaurant . By the time he got up from his chair , already the animatronics were gone and back to there positions . "Weird" muttered Jeremy . He soon walked down the hallway and towards the main door , that's when he saw Mr. Jones with his son pull up in his bright red Mazda Miata . "Ah , how did things go for your first night?" asked Bruce . "Quite well sir , I have a question about the older models , I was thinking of repairing them and re introducing them to the public unless you say otherwise" said Jeremy .

"Look , I'd like to I really would , but due to budget restrictions I can't but if you want to do it and reintroduce them then maybe I can have someone else help you with finding the right parts that you'll need , now then which animatronic needs the most repairs?" asked /stated Bruce .

"Mostly Bonnie ,he has no face and a missing arm , Chica's beck is out of place and both her arms are missing" said Jeremy . "Alright , I'll see what I can do" said Bruce . With that Jeremy took his leave knowing that the original four were going to be repaired and re introduced to the public .

_**FLASHBACK END **_

**year 2023**

"Wow , I didn't know that Bruce acutally listened to Jeremy THAT much" I said surprised . "Oh he did for most of the time that Jeremy worked , but towards the year 1987 he started to ignore everyone around him , even including the staff and us animatronics , of course once the restaurant opened again , someone was standing guard to 'keep an eye on the kids' oh sure he did but I knew better , he didn't he slacked off on his job and allowed the kids to tear me apart , but the bolts that Jeremy put in made it a lot tougher on them and made me hardly the take apart and put back together animatronic in Kids cove eventually the kids kept trying but it was useless but someone finally undid the bolts and the kids took me apart and I was once again The Mangle or Mangle , just once I could at least have a bit of peace then someone goes in and snatches it all away from me!"exclaimed Toy Foxy angrily .

"Wow , and who was this guy that did that?" I asked . "I think it was someone dressed in Violet , not Vincent , but possibly his son" said Toy Foxy . "Since when did Vincent that child killer have a son let alone a family?" I asked confused . "I don't know myself, but it's all puzzling to me" replied Toy Foxy confused herself .

A few minutes later , Fred Bear walked in and saw me in bed . "You alright there partner?" asked Fred Bear . "yea , so I have a question , were you and Springtrap the only animatronics back when Fred Bears family diner opened?" I asked .

"Yea , both me and Spring Bonnie as he was called were the only two animatronics but he was built with human like organs , I'm unsure as to why , ah know ah wasn't but anyway , we made the kids laugh and enjoy themselves , but two years in business , we got Freddy , Bonnie , Chica and Foxy , thing is though Spring Bonnie didn't like being replaced so he did what he could to try and remove the new animatronics but always failed and that's when the very first murder happened a man in purple drove up while Freddy was taking some cake to the children during a birthday party , ah remember it well , the date was May 14th , 1954 several kids were celebrating a girls birthday , and ah was prepping the presents while Chica was working on the cake , Bonnie and Foxy were entertaining the kids with stories and songs , ya see we all had job's to do that day , none of us noticed the kid outside the diner crying cause he wasn't invited to the party by one of his friends , ah really wanted to bring him inside and give him something to eat , but due to our programming we couldn't and that's when it happened , a man in purple drove in his car , Freddy saw it all happen , he took what ah thought to be a knife and slit the kids throat , everyone saw this happen and that's when he drove off , Freddy swore vengence against this killer , we all did" said Fred Bear.

"So it all comes full circle , the bite of 87 on a birthday , history repeating it's self , it makes sense" I said . "You see , we didn't open till 1980 , so none of us toys even remember what happened in 1954 only Fred Bear did , which was why Vincent had his son David tamper and cause the bite of 87 while Vincent himself cause the death's of the five children" added Toy Foxy . "Okay , now it makes sense but why ? , why would Vincent have a family let alone brain wash his own son into committing murder?" I asked .

"Ah don't know that myself ,but what ah do know is that Spring Bonnie just ain't the same like he was all those years ago anymore , now , now's he's controlled by Vincent to do terrible things , things that he wouldn't do" said Fred Bear sadly . "Alright , if Spring Bonnie is controlled by Vincent , is there a way to save him from himself?" I asked . Fred Bear shook his head and went onto explain . "Ya see , Spring Bonnie's suit can be worn by a human by turning several cranks , but frankly the suit was banned so was Spring Bonnie , left to rot and be forgotten , while it was true that he was built by scientists and engineers , we don't know the exact date" said Fred Bear .

"Okay , after this I think it's time we all find out the truth , the truth as to when Spring Bonnie and why **Project : Springtrap **failed miserably" I said . "Right , in the meantime ah think ah hear Jeremy pulling in" said Fred bear . I was able to get up and with the assitance of Toy Foxy walk slowly . "thanks , hopefully I can get back to my job" I said . "and if you do , well we will be there to make sure you survive the night" said Toy Foxy . "Adam your up and about , how's that rib holding?" asked Jeremy . "It's holding , so how were things over at the attraction in Sunnyville?" I asked .

"well it could have gone better , Springtrap , the phantoms , and the other animatronics came full force for me but thankfully , the ones that you suggested helped fend them off but Springtrap told to tell you this "_**if you think you can hide away from me ? , think again Adam once you do come back I'll have a suit for you ,you don't have a single chance at this attraction!" **_ .

"If that's the best Springtrap can throw at me ? Then he's desperate ! , I can be sure of that , Toy Foxy I think he wants me dead" I said . Toy Foxy gave me a look that simply said '_no shit sherlock' _. "Look , point is though once I think I'm ready to return I will and I want this time 10 of you to be there with me along with you Jeremy and Mike" I said . "Are you sure ? , Adam , I haven't heard from Mike in a while but I'll try and get into contact with him see if he's ready to take the night shift with you but I too want this nightmare to end as well , your not the only one" said Jeremy .

"Thanks" I said . With that I took my seat on the couch and decided to watch the news , that's when Jeremy left leaving Rainbow , Applejack and Luna all told me of what happened . "we saw ghosts , ghosts of the animatronics that you told us to build" said Luna .

"Your kidding me , which ones?" I asked . "a ghost version of BB , one of Foxy , one of Chica , another of Freddy , another one of the Puppet , and finally one of The Mangle" said Luna . I thought this over , knowing that somehow apart of the angry spirits have now imprinted themselves onto the animatronics that I had mine build and this time they too want this nightmare to end .

"Guys I think it's time that we end this nightmare , tomorrow we are going back there and tomorrow I'm bringing Freddy , Chica , Bonnie , Foxy , Twilight , you Luna , Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica and Fred Bear" I said . "Are you sure ? , you rib was cracked while you were working" pointed out Toy Foxy . " I know that , but i'll have you guys to protect me , that includes Jeremy and Mike" I added . "Jeremy , have you tried to contact Mike after the pizzeria burnt down?" I asked .

"I couldn't , but now that I think about it may as well as contact him" said Jeremy . He got out his cellphone and dialed Mikes number after a few seconds on the other line Mike picked up . "If this is another telemarketer , I'm hanging and taking you to court" said Mike annoyed .

"No , it's me Jeremy listen I have something to tell you , meet me at Adam's house here in Buckingham , Colorado" said Jeremy . Mike thought about it , wondering what in the world it could be . "Alright I'll be there , hopefully it's interesting" said Mike . With that he hung up as there was nothing but a dead tone on Jeremy's phone . Closing it he had some news for all of us .

"Alright Mike's on his way , hopefully all of us can end this nightmare , and who said that I was deathly terrified of you guys?" asked Jeremy . "I think it was Freddy" I said . "Gee thanks for rating me out" said Freddy with a glare . "Oh lighten up , Freddy" I said . "I'm glad you care about me Freddy , more to the point once Mike gets here , Adam I want you to explain the plan to him , fill him in on what's going to go down" said Jeremy .

"Yea , shouldn't be much of a problem" I said . And a few hours later , I heard that Mike had pulled up since he had to look up my address , then drive here. I let him inside and he was amazed to see MORE animatronics moving around my house and not breaking anything . "So I take it that these are the other animatronics?" asked Mike .

" Yea , pretty much , I would get into introductions but we don't have a lot of time on our hands or hooves , listen tomorrow night we all go , us three , including the animatronics that i've picked out , and trust me things are going to get hairy from here on out , Springtrap among other things , that and we have to convince the other animatronics to listen to us and join us to take him down , one way or another Vincent is going down" I said . "Sounds like a logical plan , count me in" said Mike with a thumbs up . "I'm in , and if we are doing this for all five animatronics then I want to see him suffer for what he did those children shouldn't have died like that , they had there whole lives ahead of them" said Jeremy with a knowing look . "Adam , Jeremy , Mike , you don't have to convince us to come with you your doing this for us , let us help you survive the night , Vincent is going to pay dearly for what he did to us 30 years ago !" said Freddy with a growl . "Uh , Freddy remind me to NOT get you angry in the future" I said a bit afraid . "I'm sorry , but it's not directed at you , it's at Vincent , we tried to stuff him into a suit but he escaped , remember?" asked Freddy . "Oh I remember it all too well" I said knowing what happened 30 years ago .

**FLASHBACK **

**June 12, 1993**

_**location : Freddy Fazbears Pizza **_

_"It was a trick you idiot , Freddy take him , show him what it's like when he screws with us" I said . Freddy nodded , and dragged the helpless Vincent towards the back room where we got to see this guy for what he really was . "Well well Vincent , we finally meet , face to face" spoke Freddy ._**_**"WHO ARE YOU ALL?!"**_**_ shouted Vincent ._

_"Oh you don't know ? , well let me introduce you to the kids that you killed" said Freddy . Chica , Foxy , Bonnie and Fred Bear stepped into the light while I stood there for security . "You were the one that killed us , you were the one that stuffed us into our favorite animatronics , you were the one that cursed us to be stuck on this earth , even in death , and now your going to know the joy of creation" said Freddy ._

_**"**_**_**YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME , MY FATHER WILL HAVE THIS PLACE SHUT DOWN AND YOU EVEN FIRED AND YOUR FRIENDS SCRAPPED LIKE THEY SHOULD BE!**_**_**"**__ shouted Vincent . "Someone shut this guy up"I said . "You betcha" said Chica . "Lets eat" . ___Good thing there not human ___I thought ._

_Just as they were about to stuff him into a spare freddy suit , Vincent made a mad dash for the door , Twilight and her pony friends tried to stop him but he easily switched them off before they even had a chance to stop him . Vulpus the pirate fox had him cornered and her hook ready . Vincent drew his knife and the two attacked ._

_I knew Foxy wanted to get in on this but Freddy held him back saying something along the lines of not yet . Quickly I saw him making a mad dash for the front doors , but Penelope ad Robert blocked him off but he knew there was another exit . _

_"Ah crud , Rosy , Doodles , Candy block off the back exit" I ordered . Nodding they took off as fast as there animatronic legs could carry them. I thought we had him cornered but I was wrong , Freddy and the others told me to take the CMC towards my office and then rejoin them ._

_"Sorry girls but this is for your own good" I said . Thankfully though they were still off . So I put them on the floor starting with Applebloom , Sweetie Belle , and Scootaloo. I quickly grabbed my tablet and remotely closed both doors . "Alright guys , the CMC are secured" I said . "Good , now where is he?" asked Freddy . "He should be at Pirates Cove" I said ._

_"Alright most of us should head there" said Bonnie . "Alright , we can corner him there" added Chica . "Aye , that snake is going to die by me hook" said Foxy . "Freddy , remind me to not get any of you guys angry" I said . "Noted" replied Freddy . We arrived at Pirates Cove , upon looking inside he wasn't there , but we saw him climb out the window ._

_I should factored that in , quickly I climbed out the window after him . I saw him rounding a corner , I quickly took off but then I looked around and I was back in the parking lot once again . I drew my revolver , just in case he's still in the area . I cocked the hammer loading the first bullet . But he was long gone . Or so I thought , on the ground I saw another note . Since it was drizzling I picked it up and read it_

**_**Well well Adam , I suspected that you and your friends were trying to stuff me into a suit but you failed ! , they failed and now I can kill more and more and more till my hearts content ! , in fact you can just kiss that sweet sweet revenge goodbye , see ya**_**

**_**signed Vincent Waller**_**

_I turned from sadness to anger knowing that he was still in the building . ___He has to be in the building still , it's not like he could have left already ! ,but well I'll just have to really keep an eye on things tonight , now that we have a murderer on the loose tonight ___I thought ._

_**FLASHBACK END **_

"I won't let that happen , we corner him and the five of you force him into the Springtrap suit and let the suit it's self do the work for us" I said . "I know you won't , and this time we are going to end him but only on the fifth night" said Bonnie "I agree , he slipped from your grasp 30 years ago but now , now you have a second chance to end this guy! Take it" I said .

"Oh we will , you can be sure of that" said Chica . "Thanks, you all are awesome" I said . "Lad , I be glad ye be helping us , but now , now let us help you" said Foxy . "He's right , your not alone you have friends" said Twilight . "So Friendship exists throughout space and time , now I get it" I said . And with that we planned our next move against Vincent / Springtrap .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 night four

**A/n: wow , I found out that a FNAF movie is in the works and Warner bros is making but bad news is , it's being directed by the same guy who made the biggest shit stain known as _Super Mario Bros . _Now he's directing the movie FNAF , I am a bit worried that it's going to suck the big one , only redeeming factor is the writer . So R&amp;R :)**

_**Location : **_**Buckingham **

This was it , tonight I had everything laid out , Chica and the others were waiting at the door knowing that this was it , as for me .

I had to end this nightmare , but not only were Chica and her friends were going , so were Trixie , Vinyl , Octavia , BB , Sunset Shimmer , Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie , Spike , The Marionette , Toy Foxy , Applejack , Applebloom , Sweetie Belle , Rainbow Dash , Twilight Sparkle , Scootaloo , Doodles the Dodo Bird , Krocko the Alligator , Messy the Mouse , Penelope the Penguin, Rosy the sheep , Robert the Turtle , Candy Bat , Claws the pirate cat , Pepper the pirate coyote , Sam the pirate wolf , Scurvy the Pirate bat , Viktor the Pirate , Vulps the Pirate Fox , Bluey the Pirate Bird , Orville Otter , Cory the Pirate Coyote , Domino the Pirate Cat , Jukkpirate The Pirate Fox , Penny the Pirate Parakeet , Pirate Kelly , and Flotsam the Ferret . I turned to look at all the animatronics standing there they knew that this was going to be the toughest night out of everything that I had ever faced , I figured a speech would do the thing .

"Listen , this night is going to be the toughest out of everything that I had ever faced , if you want to stay here , I won't hold it against you , but if your planning on going then step forward" I said . All of the prototype and pony animatronics stepped forward which meant they wanted to see this guy dead as much as Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Foxy , and Fred Bear . "

Alright everyone , let go" I said . With that I saw that there was a tractor trailer parked where my driveway meets the first street . I loaded up the animatronics and was able to get each of them heavily strapped in so they won't bounce around . After that was done I turned to Toy Foxy and her parrot Mango , she had a concerned look on her face that told me everything . "Toy Foxy , it's going to be okay , I have all of you to protect me this time , and this time things are going to be different , believe it" I said .

"Thank you , but it is you that I'm worried about , what if you get hurt further like break an arm , or worse?" said Toy Foxy scared . "There there lass , the lad will be okay , he's got all of us to help him and we want to end this nightmare as much as he does believe me lass , we will do everything we can to help him" said Foxy rubbing his hook free hand soothing her .

"Thank you Foxy" said Toy Foxy a bit happy. "My pleasure lass" replied Foxy with his own smile . "Alright , that should do it , now we need to grab Mike and Jeremy and we should be set to go" I said . "Arr , that we should lad we need all the help we can get" said Foxy .

"He's right , having Mike and Jeremy , should at least even up things a bit" added Freddy . I could tell that the other toys were a bit nervous as well mostly ones like Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica . "Guys , don't worry everything is going to be okay we can survive the night" I said . Toy Freddy hugged me as did Toy Bonnie and finally Toy Chica .

"We know now , knowing that Vincent is going to face justice for what he did to the five children and this nightmare finally coming to an end" said Toy Freddy . "I know" I said . I then walked out of the trailer end and closed it up and headed towards the cab . Getting inside I was surprised to see my old boss John and his daughter Stacy Jones in the back . "John I thought that you were done with all of this?" I asked .

"That's what I thought , but I wasn't as I was told by Jeremy , my father Bruce is already there and waiting for us at this six flags" said John . "Alright , the animatronics are loaded and ready to go , seems they too want to end this nightmare as much as I do , now I say we pick up Mike and Jeremy to even things out" I said . "Alright , I think that my daughter has been to Mike's place and I've been to Jeremy's but I say we pick up my brother Joe and his friends" said John . "Good idea , that way if any of the animatronics get damaged , we have a mechanic to repair them" I said .

**Mike's Place **

The tractor trailer pulled up where Mike's house was , it was a blue house with a tire swing , a good looking front yard . John got out and walked towards Mike's door and politely knocked . While I waited inside , I knew that for once this was it . "Hey , Stacy ever thought of having your own anmatronic?" I asked . "Me having my own animatronic ? , well never considered that but I think that it may happen" said Stacy . "Alright , fair enough with me" I said . "You know Adam , If I had to guess , I'd say that you have a thing for me" teased Stacy .

"Nice try , but that won't work on me" I said with a smirk . Stacy frowned knowing that her teasing wouldn't work on me . "Well , when this nightmare is over , what kind of plans do you have in the future?" asked Stacy . "Well maybe I could open up a restaurant of my own and with the very animatronics that I have , give them new lives heck I even have a name for it , Twilight Sparkle and Freddy's Pizza" I said . "That's not a bad idea , but what about starting your own family?" asked Stacy further .

"Well , that wouldn't be a bad idea I never thought about it before , heck the thought never crossed my mind before and I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea" I said . "See there, that wasn't so hard now was it ?" asked Stacy .

"Nah , I guess not" I said with a small thin smile. Finally I saw that John and Mike along surprisingly Jeremy walked out and climbed into the cab . "Alright everyone , buckle up we have a killer to end" said John . "Lets roll out" I said . With that we were soon on the highway and headed towards Sunnyville .

**Sunnyville **

We soon parked in the normal parking area and thankfully we had enough room to back out , once we do leave . I looked towards everyone and knew that this was going to be it . "Alright guys , no backing out now , now it's time to face down Vincent and his small army of animatronics , we have ours and frankly I'm glad to be ending this nightmare" I said .

"I agree , and I too want to this nightmare , I thought that closing the restaurant would do it , but I was wrong , so wrong that it was only the beginning , and now it has come to this … this horror attraction , an attraction that should never have been built" said John . We all walked into the park and once again no sign of Joe Cobblepot , I was beginning to think that he was either no longer coming or had already left , either one we all headed into the attraction and positioned each of the animatronics at either the windows , vents and doorway covering any and all major areas of the office . _Perfect , just try it now Springtrap you idiot ! _ I thought .

"So Jeremy , how in the world did you keep living?" I asked . "Well , first off , I faked my own death while special doctors grabbed my body while a fake one was rolled in to replace me , the doctors told me that they had an idea , insert a computer chip into my head to keep me going , now I thought that it was a bad idea , that it wouldn't even work , but somehow they got it working I wasn't sure as to how but they did , anyway I was soon released and surprisingly I was able to think again , but moving on I hated Toy Foxy for what she did to me , but then that got me thinking who really tampered with her and made her attack me , it was Vincent one of the other day shift guards , when my back was turned he simply and somehow tampered with them , and that was on the 14th of November ,1987 a day that would be considered a black day for the restaurant , Bruce the manager at the time had ordered them scrapped , and scrapped they were , that was until you found them , fixed them up and now living with you , and after the restaurant closed in 1993 you got seven more including the prototypes , that was interesting" said Jeremy .

" Yea , and that was thanks to John simply having a yard sale while the restaurant was opened oh and a picture was taken with me and the seven animatronics" I said . "Ah , I saw that and that was a very nice picture but I still remember mine being taken the day before the bite , and yes Toy Foxy and I were …. dating at the time , man was she really sweet and careful with her chompers thankfully the other animatronics didn't seem to mind one bit and were very supportive of her and me , and while our relationship was good , she too like the other toy animatronics were tampered with , and this happened , I still have the stichs from where her bite marks still are" said Jeremy .

"Alright lads , cut the chatter the night be beginnin" said Foxy . I nodded Mike , Jeremy and me all got right too it , checking the both the cameras and the maintenance panel at the sametime .

**12 AM **

**Night four **

**Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits.**

_A change in company policy ?, right those suits causing those injury's ah _ thought Jeremy

**Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. **

_Unfortunate incident ? , sister location ? What is he going on about , and were these tapes made before the animatronics were or during ? _Thought Mike in confusion .

_**Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. **_

_Replacements ? , ah now I get it , it makes sense , due to moisture or moving the springlocks would become loose causing injury , I shouldn't be surprised such morons ! Yea remember to smile he says ! Not going to happen ! At all ! _ I thought . I saw that the animatronics were on the move , starting with some of the pony animatronics and one of the animatronics that attacked me !

"This time I'm ready for you!" I said . And ready I was , that was when I saw that Bruce had walked in through the back and made it into the office and decided to join us . "So who might you be?" asked Freddy . "Oh I'm Bruce , Bruce Jones and you are?" asked Bruce . "I'm Freddy Fazbear and currently all of us are living with Adam , our what you humans call 'caretaker'" said Freddy .

"Ah , I think i'll catch up with my son , so you can get back to whatever it is you were doing" said Bruce . Freddy stepped aside just enough for Bruce to get through the doorway . "Alright guys , what's the statice?" I asked . "So far , no sign of Springtrap , but we have spotted Toy Luna and Toy Applefazjack in one of the rooms" said Mike .

"Keep an eye on them , Jeremy try and find Springtrap" I said . And quickly enough Mike found him in one of the vents , acting quick though Mike sealed the vent that Springtrap was in . I knew without a doubt that things were getting hard enough . _May want to grab those instruction tapes , they may come in handy soon enough _ I thought .

Jeremy also spotted Fang the Aligator and Lightning Foxy Dust in the arcade room , and Pingu the Penguin in a mockup of one of the party rooms , while Celestia was headed towards the chica head , Chica and Toy Chica however , were mostly keeping an eye on the windows , while the other animatronics helped out where they could , the bonnies were handling the vents along side Foxy and Toy Foxy , while the Freddy's were keeping an eye on the door , and knowing Fred bear , Applejack ,Applebloom , Rarity , Twilight , Sweetie Belle , Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were helping Jeremy with the security cameras , while Sunset Shimmer helped Mike with the maintenance panel .

All I could do was just hang around until I noticed that the marionette decided to hang out with Bruce , John , Stacy , Joe , Tracy , and Trixie . Deciding that I couldn't do a whole lot at the moment I decided to hang out with the guys . Vinyl and Octavia however , were also on high alert for two ponyanimatronics , Lyra and Bon Bon .

While the pirate animatronics also acted as extra security , so Springtrap couldn't get inside the office . I thought back to the year 1993, when things were simple and we were all enjoying ourselves , I of course was gently shook by Fred Bear . "Hey Adam , ya alright there?" asked Fred bear . "yea , it's just Springtrap he tried to have me killed using these animatronics that the company through away as mistakes , what do you think?" I asked .

"Well ah think that the company only considered them mistakes because they couldn't handle the standards and lashed out , which was why they were thrown away , ah think they could be given new lives maybe scaring kids" said Fred bear . "yea , hopefully this nightmare ends and we all can be enjoying our selves , animatronics and all" I said .

"Yea that would be really great , besides ah look forward to telling kids more stories about Fred Bears Family diner from back in the day just like in the 1980's ah truly miss those day's" said Fred Bear sadly . "Don't worry , I have a special surprise in store for all of you" I said . Since this peeked Fred Bears interest he knew better than to ask what it was . But BB decided to try and keep Bruce and the others entertained as best he could . _Ya know this wouldn't be a bad idea , opening a restaurant with Twilight and Freddy I'll have to find a building big enough to pull that off _ I thought .

_**1 AM **_

I looked at the clock and so far things were going good in our favor we kept Springtrap distracted with voices from BB , Freddy , Foxy , Bonnie and Chica and it was working . _So far so good _ I thought . Jeremy was already use to the new system , as was Mike . I looked over towards Mike and then Jeremy and that's I spotted Lyra and Bon Bon . "hang on guys , I want to find out what they want" I said . Getting up was a bit hard , thankfully Fred Bear helped me up to my feet . "Alright you two , what do you both want?" I asked . It took them awhile for one of them to speak up and they did since there voice boxes weren't damaged .

"We want to help , Springtrap he's evil , bad news and insane , most of the other ponies can't really go against him , there too afraid , even Toy Luna there just to afraid to stand up for themselves" said Bon Bon . "Hang on a sec , what about the others ? , can they not stand up for themselves?" I asked . "No , none of them can , there just to scared to stand up to springtrap" said Lyra . I thought this over knowing the risks that's when an idea struck me . "Alright come on in , if Springtrap wants you two , he'll have to go through all of these animatronics" I said .

**2 AM **

Nothing so far , but a whole lot of talking mostly with the new animatronics . _I'm just surprised they wanted to help … but why ? , this could be an elabrate trick done by Springtrap to lure us all into a false sense of security .. if it was , then we would be at his mercy and knowing him , he would go after the original four the real ones , mess them up badly and have them look like the phantoms that Jeremy Mike and Myself keep seeing _ I thought . _But then again , I really can't be sure , I'll just have to trust the animatronics and go from there _ . I then glanced at Twilight who was simply reading a book . "Hey Twi" I said getting her attention .

"Yea , there something you need?" asked Twilight . "yea , did the company ever build Nightmare Moon or Queen Chrysalis?" I asked . "No , however they did put there blueprints with in me which is quite strange though" said Twilight . "yea , no kidding well either way though , those blueprints may come in handy , cause I plan to build them since the company didn't I plan to , oh did I forget to mention that the copyright on the toys is null and void" I said .

"I didn't know that at all , but why ? " asked Twilight . "I'll be looking into it and something else as well , I have a surprise for all of you once this is over" I said . And knowing Twilight , she wouldn't stop until I told her . "I'm going to be opening a new restaurant for all of you animatronics living with me , you could say that I'm giving you all new lives" I whispered .

With that Twilight locked away the information with an encrypted password that only she knew . _Smart mare _ I thought . I then decided to get close to her , so I could see what she was reading . It was a book from my library . But that's when I looked up from the book and saw …. more animatronics ? , I knew this was way to weird and all but I had to figure out as to why this was happening .

"Uh , guys I think they want to help or something of that nature" I said . With that they gained access into the office and knowing them Twilight was glad that she saw her brother for the second time in a row . Me however , I was … very cautious with ones like the aligator among others .

However though , the phantoms kept attacking even Toy Foxy and the other animatronics saw them , but that's when something was starting , and I knew what it was . Springtrap was loosing his own animatronics to me . He was frustrated that he went right for the office and none of the sounds were working . Jeremy was panicing already but that's when he switched to a random camera and played the sound of Freddy . That got Springtrap detoured from his destination , the office . Sighing with relief , the audio , camera and vent systems were all flashing error and sure enough though , Mike was right on it , now everything was working fine .

_**A few hours later **_

**5 AM **

Already it had hit Five AM , and so far we were able to keep Springtrap at bay , thanks to Jeremy . I saw Sparky the Dog and Sugar the Cat talking with each other . The same with the toy pony animatronics .

It was weird , seeing double but thankfully Toy Twilight and Toy Applefazjack apologized for what they did to me . I was able to forgive them , with that they hugged me as gently as possible . I could tell that soon it would hit six am and we all would have to be out of here and soon .

_The Final night Springtrap ! I swear your going to die ! You will pay dearly for what those five souls , ending there lives short . I'll simply sit back and watch it all unfold . You are nothing but a monster and should die , no trial no nothing your getting justice served to you on a silver platter so eat it _ I thought .

I know I sounded pretty corny since I pulled a Batman there . But either way , we are so close to ending this nightmare , to ending Springrap , to ending Vincent Waller , the killer of five children , and having his son cause the bite of 87! .

A_t least Jeremy's still alive so suck it Vincent ! _ . I looked towards Twilight , and yup she was probably thinking the same thing that I was , **end the life of Vincent Waller. **I could tell that the animatronics of this attraction wanted that as well . There not mistakes , there more than that , living animatronics . Robots that deserve a better chance , new lives if you will . And that's something that I plan to give them .

_**6 AM**_

With that the bell for six AM , we had our animatronics loaded into the back of the tractor trailer , I looked back at the horror attraction in pure disgust as to why they built it , but I knew why I was doing this , I was doing this for the five missing children , the five possessed animatronics , Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Foxy , and Fred Bear . _This is for you guys ! You won't be suffering after the fifth night ! , of that I can assure you all _ I thought . With that John pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the highway . The back of the tractor trailer was already locked and wasn't going anywhere . All I could do was just get some sleep . Of course Stacy , Mike , Bruce and Jeremy were mostly talking in whispers . I thought back to what my life was like before I met all these animatronics . And yet knowing the puppet he decided to talk to me in my mind , while my body was sleeping which to me was fine .

_**Dream world **_

I awoke and found myself at the 1993 Freddy Fazbears Pizza . "Ah Adam , I'm glad you could make it" said the Marionette . "Thanks , so what do you want to talk about?" I asked . "It's quite simple really , and it's concerning the fifth night , with all of us being there , won't the horror attraction animatronics turn on us?" asked the marionette concerned . "I don't think so , and even they did , they would all regret it and trust me , we all out number them by huge margin" I said .

"Ah that explains it , so how is this fifth night going to happen?" asked Marionette . "I have no clue , do you have any knowledge on a safe room?" I asked . "I don't think so , but if there was a safe room then it was sealed off and wasn't made known to either the customers , nor any of the staff same on the maps" said Marionette . "Then we trap him at the 93 location and go from there" I said .

"Are you sure ? , we could trap him at the horror attraction and make our escape" said Marionette. "Can't risk it , it has to be at the place where I started working" I said . "Ah , that would make sense very well and knowing him , he would have to back to that location to finish what he had started" said Marionette . "Right , that's when we strike and we all strike hard" I said . "Very well , I shall inform the toys and the original five as well , Vincent won't know what hit him" said Marionette.

"Alright , of that I look forward to" I said with a smirk . With that the both of us faded from the dream world and I was back in the real world and yet in my bed with Toy Foxy sleeping next to me . _That's weird , but who am I to complain? _ . I soon drifted back to sleep for the rest of the night , dreaming of Vincent dieing in the Springtrap suit . While that's something not pleasant to dream about , I frankly don't care , all I want to see is him dying , and attempting to call out for help . _You will die Vincent waller , slowly and very very painfully _ I thought as I slept next to Toy foxy .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The End of Vincent Waller

**Buckingham , Colardo **

This was finally going to be it , the fifth and final night . I looked towards Toy Foxy who had the same look as the other animatronics . I saw Bruce pull into my driveway , along with Jeremy and Mike . I could tell that they too wanted this nightmare to end as well. "Alright guys , samething as last time , once the tractor trailer arrives we head out , load up and get to the attraction from there we proceed as normal but this time we bring with us the Marionette" I said .

And from out of nowhere the marionette appeared just like Fred Bear . "Gee don't scare me like that" I said catching my breath . "I'm sorry , and I need to talk to you … alone" said the Marionette . "excuse me guys" I said . With that we walked into the Fazbear room , and I shut the door behind me .

_**Fazbear room **_

"Alright what's up?" I asked . "After tonight , we force Vincent back to the old location the 93 location and end his life there , but we must also burn down the attraction before it opens tonight" said Marionette seriously .

"Alright , I can do that besides I can tell that you want me , Bruce , John , Stacy , Mike and Jeremy there" I said . "That's right , but once our spirits crossover , I have two gifts for you , one of them is two humans that have been abused badly , and the other is a special computer chip made by me personally , it contains each personality and also made to fit each animatronic , including the original five" added Marionette .

"Alright , this I'll do what I can , now then what about the ponies?" I asked . "Oh they have there own personality chips already installed , so no need to worry about them , but once we do crossover , you can live your life to it's fullest , maybe give us animatronics new lives" said Marionette softly . _And I know just the thing , but I'll tell them after tonight _ I thought . "Alright , hopefully we can end this and we are so close , close to your salvation" I said .

" I know , ending our killers life is the first part , the second is burning down the horror attraction and that should set us free" said Marionette . "Alright , we have our work cut out for us , and I'm glad your coming with us , cause it was weird , it's like Springtrap is doing everything he can to try and stop us and wanting the attraction to open so he can continue his killing" I said . "I know , and this is the very reason we have to stop him" stated Marionette . I nodded and with that I opened the door , he floated out and I followed right behind him .

"Alright guys , lets do this , lets end this nightmare , lets end Fazbears Fright , we can't let it open , cause if we do , then Springtrap will have free reign that and to him it would be open season at the attraction" I said . "Right , so what do we have to do?" asked Mike . "Simple really , I have made a copy of each skeleton key for the two of you , Bruce , John you two are with me , and this time I'm going to handle tonight's shift , with Toy Foxy and the others with me , Freddy and the others are aslo going to stay in the tractor trailer , once our night is done , we burn down the attraction and if they horror attraction animatronics want to come with us then we do just that" I explained .

With that the tractor trailer was already outside and waiting , we all loaded up the animatronics and strapped each one in . I stole one last glance at Toy Foxy who blushed . Raising an eyebrow at that I simply shook it off and headed towards the front of the truck . _Alright Vincent your going down _ I thought . I opened the door , and strapped myself in the passenger side and closed the door . Hours later we got on the highway and towards Sunnyville . While we were on the highway , I guess my mind drifted to Toy Foxy and yea , I decided to have Bruce pull over so I can get some sleep . We were soon back on the road , and boy was I tired from last night .

_**DREAM LAND **_

I soon appered in front of the 1993 location with the marionette right beside me . "So what bringsyou into my mind ?" I asked . "Figured I'd talk with you about Toy Foxy" said Marionette . "ah , so you know" I said . "Indeed I do , however I know you have feelings for her , infact we are all in support of the two of you" said the Marionette happily . "Thanks" I said relieved . "Well did you know that , Jeremy is falling for Twilight Sparkle?" asked The marionette . "I didn't , not that could stop those two from seeing eachother , but like you , I'm in support of those two" I said .

"I knew that you would see things my way , so once your night is over that's where we come in , we wait for him to appear , he thinks that he destroyed our bodies but he's wrong , in fact I was able to update the old map to include the safe room , so that way they don't get the error" explained the Marionette .

"you are one clever son of a gun , I know you want them to take him out , and I can see it now , Vincent has practically trapped himself in the safe room with all of you including a few of us human beings , you scare him so much he makes a bolt for the Springtrap suit and let the suit do the rest of the work for you" I said .

"That's right , and knowing him , he's going to be stuffing himself , saving the hard part for us" added the marionette . " I take it you have a party planned after this ?" I asked . "Indeed I do , and you are invited my friend , you've done so much for us , from reuniting all of us to rebuilding us even reuniting the original five with there toy counterparts , which is why those gifts I have for you are something to remember us by , don't forget us" said Marionette .

"I won't believe me and I have a gift for you and everyone as well , after this night and the party , I'm going to open a restaurant with Twilight and Freddy as co-stars , something I wanted to do for a long time" I said . "Thank you , I know your going to give us new lives and all , but I recommend that you update kids cove with a few rules and get another day shift guard to keep an eye on the kids there , trust me Bruce didn't , he said he would but never got to it" said the Marionette .

"ah , I plan to follow through with that and trust me , I don't plan on hiring anyone with a criminal background , let alone people that have committed murder" I said .

"That's a step in the right direction , but still though , I think that the kids of today , may enjoy us and the original classics" said the Marionette with a bit of a chuckle . "True true , still though I really like you guys , it's like your my brothers and sisters , you guys leaving would practically crush ones like poor BB" I said . "I know , but us crossing over has to happen , I know this is going to hurt BB , but he's strong enough to handle it though , trust me this for the best my friend" said The marionette .

He put a hand on my shoulder and well his mask smiled that mime like smile , he and I both knew that this was for the best , him being the hero this time instead of the villain , now that's a change of heart if I ever saw one . "Alright , lets stick to the plan , all the while dealing with the phantom animatronics at the sametime" I said . "Right , I'm sure you'll survive the night , I have confidence in you" said the marionette . "ah it seems like your waking up" .

_**Sunnyville **_

I woke up and I was still in the tractor trailer . _Man it feels like I slept like a rock , and I feel great _ I thought . I got up and quickly groomed and was ready , I got out of the truck via the passenger side and headed into the theme park , quickly I got inside and made it to the security office . "Sorry I'm late guys" I apologized . "That's alright , we didn't want to disturb you" said Mike . "Thanks guys" I said taking the seat . I picked up the tablet , and started to track Springtrap and his 'army' of animatronics . Of course Toy Foxy , took a spot next to me , she put a hand on my shoulder that she was right with me . I looked at her and nodded , she did the same .

_**12 AM **_

I narrowed my eyes , as I was working the maintenance panel and the camera system at the same time . _Spring Trap , your going down ! , no longer will you keep these spirits here on this plane of existence anymore , it's time I free them _ I thought .

I saw that Marionette walked over to where Toy Foxy was and saw that this would be his last chance at being set free . I found him with Chica's head , but that's when he crawled up in the vents . _Nice try sucker , I have you blocked_ I thought . Sure enough that forced him to get back into the attraction it's self .

Smirking , I kept him right where Chica's head was , but that's when Mike came up with an idea . "Adam , try leading him all around the attraction , keep him distracted" said Mike . I nodded and began to distract him with BB's voice , Foxy's voice , Chica's voice and even Bonnie's voice .

_Take that sucker !_. And so far it was working , I had him on the run . "Your doing great Adam" said Toy Foxy . "Thanks" I said . This time I tried to keep him in the arcade , I then shifted back to the other animatronics and they weren't budging , _seems like they have had enough of trying to kill me , or one of there own had convinced them to not go after me , he's all alone and with no one to back him up _ I thought .

I kept him in the arcade for so long before he tried making his way towards the office , I switched to the cam vents and blocked access towards the office . "Yea take that Springtrap" said Toy Foxy in triumph . "Don't celebrate just yet , Toy Foxy we ain't out of the woods yet" I said . "Oh sorry" said Toy Foxy . She blushed in embarrisment , and what had just happened . "It's cool , now then I have you trapped like a rat in your own attraction Springtrap , you can't get to me" I said .

Of course I glanced over towards the doorway and saw that Freddy , and Bonnie were standing there , just daring Springtrap to try and get inside . Everytime he would try the vents I would block him off , and distract him with various sounds , that more than likely the company recorded and is using from the various animatronics probably from 1987 and 1993 but I was several steps ahead of them . Meanwhile Jeremy , Foxy , and the others were enjoying a good round of Monopoly . While most of the other toys were in sleep mode , minus Toy Foxy . So far things were easy , I kept Springtrap distracted with various sounds , and I didn't have to worry about him trying to get to me . "Ya know Toy Foxy , after this whole thing is put behind me , you wanna go out with me?"I asked .

"I would love to , infact do you have anything planned ?" asked Toy Foxy . "well , I want to open a restaurant , but this time improved , and I mean that , also make sure that the kids don't take you apart during the day" I said . "That would be lovely , in fact hopefully we can go on our first …. date" said Toy Foxy while blushing . "Don't worry about it , after this we are all going to be taking a break for the rest of this year and most possibly next year" I said .

So far things were working in my favor , and Springtrap just couldn't get to me . I had him beat at his own game ! , moron thought he could get to me and stuff me into a suit or out right murder me ? , wrong ! He had no idea that things would go in my favor and NOT in his ! . _I doubt you can get to me now , not even the phantoms are stopping me at this point now ! , and it's time that I end it all !_I thought . Once again I checked the maintenance panel and there was a vent error , quickly correcting it enough I was able to stay conscious and not pass out .

**1 AM **

_So you want to up the any eh , Springtrap ? , well so can I _ I thought . Every move he made I matched him , using the voices and blocking him at every single vent and distracting him. He had no chance of getting to me at all . I looked towards , Toy Foxy who gave me a thumbs up and if she could smile , she would . I gave her a smirk and went back to what I was doing , that's when I noticed one of the other animatronics still was helping him !. _Seems I was wrong in thinking that all of them weren't helping him … lets see who it is _ I thought . I switched to the arcade cam , and sure enough it was and much to my shock Princess Celestia ?! , oh boy is Twilight NOT going to be happy about this .

"Hey Twilight , we have a serious problem" I said . That got her attention from what ever it was that she was doing at the current moment . "What is it?" asked Twilight walking up to me . "Princess Celestia is helping Springtrap somehow" I said . And yup , that sent into a rage , a rather bad one if you ask me . I was able to tune her out mostly until she was calm , thanks to the help of Rarity and Rainbow to get her to calm down . "How could she ?! , granted I never met her but why , why would she help Springtrap of all animatronics!" said Twilight angrily . "I'm a bit confused myself , could it be possible that he has her wrapped around his finger?" I asked . "Oh it's more than likely!" said Twilight bitterly .

_**2 A.M**_

So far things were working in my favor , when Twilight told Luna , she like Twilight went into a complete rage fit or something like that . And like before , it took the help of this time Freddy , Bonnie and Chica to get the animatronic lunar princess to calm down. I could tell that I was already on a roll with keeping up with Springtrap , move for move .

There was nothing he could do , he did find an open vent and crawled through it ,but it only led him towards another room , instead of the office . "So Toy Foxy , what was your human life like?" I asked . The white fox , couldn't remember as most if not all her memories of her past life when she was alive was locked away . "I honestly can't remember , but I'm sure with time that can happen" said Toy Foxy .

"That's alright , now then it seems Springtrap is playing the waiting game , thinking he can out last me this night , does he have any idea who he's up against , if I can last five nights in a pizza place , then this would be a cake walk" I said . "True , at least from what Freddy told me , you and him along with most of the animatronics got to know each other , and even talked but enjoyed eachother's company nonetheless" said Toy Foxy .

"Well I guess that's true , either though I may have ideas for making new animatronics" I said . "I see , it's not that I mind at all though" said Toy Foxy . Checking the cameras again , he was still there in the arcade room with Celestia disscussing something , but I couldn't be sure . Not that it mattered but , either way I had him trapped .

_**Arcade Room **_

"Now Listen Celestia , that night guard has me trapped on both the main floor AND even in the vents , I need you to do something to distract him , cause some kind of error , I don't know just something so I can get into his office and kill him , he has to be the same one from the 1993 location" said Springtrap. "At once my love" said Celestia . With that she headed out of the arcade , with a wide grin on her face . _Now it is I who has you , YOU night guard pegged , so that's check and mate _ thought Springtrap with a smirk .

_**Office **_

I checked the cameras again and saw … Celestia ? , odd she caused a video and audio system error . _Nice try Celestia _ I thought . I quickly got them up and running , but that's when I saw Springtrap making his move . Quickly I was checking each camera before I saw him at the office window , thinking fast I chose a random camera , and played a random sound . Breathing a sigh of relief he was gone , and headed towards there . _That was way too close ! , it's like he tried to outsmart me ! No matter , he can't get to me and that's fine enough , and even if he did he would have to deal with all of these animatronics _ I thought .

**3 AM **

Once again everything was easy enough , but this time though I felt Toy Foxy's hand on my shoulder knowing she was right with me this whole time . Nodding , I had an idea , and it was time that I implemented it . _Lead him every single place in this attraction minus the office _ I thought . And so I began to do just that , the stupid animatronic was following the sounds , and in my mind I was laughing having a barrel of monkey's , and frankly , I could tell that the puppet was enjoying it all . _Soon Vincent Waller , you will be finished and we can all move on while you , will be forced to walk this earth for the rest of your day's trapped in a suit of which there is no escape _ thought The Puppet .

So far Jeremy , Mike , John , Stacy , Applebloom , Sweetie Belle , Discord , Pinkie Pie , Rarity , Twilight , Rainbow , Applejack , Scootaloo , Fred Bear , Freddy , Chica , Bonnie , Foxy , Luna , Vinyl , Trixie , BB , Octavia , Sunset Shimmer , Spike , Candy bat , Bluey the Blue Pirate Bird , Cory the Pirate Coyote , Domino the Pirate Cat , Jukkapirate the pirate fox , Orville Otter , Penny the Parakeet , Pirate Kelly , Claws the Pirate Cat , Pepper the Pirate Coyote , Sam the Pirate Wolf , Scurvy the Pirate Bat , Viktor the Piarte , Vulpus the Fox , Krocko the Alligator , Messy the Mouse , Penelope Penguin , Robert the Turtle , Doodles the Dodo Bird , and Rosy the Sheep , were all talking and or playing some board games that they brought from the restaurant .

Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were in sleep mode , to me that was fine and as for Toy Foxy , she and I both knew that this nightmare had to end and that was tonight . Turning my attention back to the tablet , Springtrap was trapped in his own little game of 'cat and mouse' and frankly I was winning , that's when I glanced at the clock and it could tell that it was 5:00 PM or something like that . _Almost there _I thought . And sure enough , a few hours later the bell had chimmed that it was indeed six AM . "Alright everyone , packup that and rally up the attraction animatronics , I think it's time we end this" I I said .

Nodding all the animatronics either woke up , or helped eachother pack up there board games . And we all found the animatronics of this attraction and we all walked out . Before I walked out the door , I swore I could hear something , shaking it off I soon walked out the door and headed towards the parking lot .

That's when I saw Joe Cobblepot ,pull into the driveway only to see me , all the animatronics and even the animatronics for this attraction . "What's going on here?" asked Joe . "I'll tell you , sir , this nightmare has gone on for long enough , and these spirits need to be set free" I said . "Set free ? , what do you mean?" asked Joe confused . "easy , you see several years ago , a kid was murdered in 1954 during the time of Fred Bears Family Diner , fastforward to the 1980's 10 children were murdered and he had his son caused what would go down as **The Bite of 87" **I said .

I could tell that Joe was shocked right to his core , letting us pass he didn't know what to think , eventually we had the animatronics separated , the horror attraction animatronics went with John , Stacy , and his father Bruce , while the ones that I had brought were loaded up in the first truck . "This is it guys , no turning back now" I said

"That's right , it's time to end it , and it's time for us to move on after that , but in order to do , we have to have the attraction to burn down as well" said Marionette . "Alright , I'll Mike and Jeremy just be sure to get onboard the tractor trailer" I said . Nodding the marionette , got each single animatronic on board , I knew what had to be done but that's when an idea struck me _Joe could also lend a hand _ I thought . "Joe" I called out .

"yea?" asked Joe . "Listen to me , we have to end this nightmare , so I need you to cover for all of us" I said . "Alright , what is it you want me to do?" asked Joe eager . "I need you to lie , say that faulty wiring sparked a fire and the burnt down the attraction , just don't the pres that we did it" I said . "You got it and if your going to do this to end 3 or 4 decade nightmare then I'm with ya , all the way" said Joe . "Thank you" I said . "Mike , Jeremy I need to talk to both of you for a bit" I said . "Yea , what's up?" asked Mike . "I need you two to burn down the attraction , but only after I give you the signal to do so" I said . "and what signal would that be?" asked Jeremy . "The phone call after we take out Vincent" I said . "Alright , we'll be waiting" said Mike . With that they remained here , while I got inside the truck thankfully I was driving . But of course Toy Foxy wanted to ride in the passenger side , I was a bit worried but not enough though to order her in the trailer portion of this semi. I did tell her to put on her seat belt just for safety reasons . John , Bruce , and Stacy pulled out with the horror attraction animatronics , while I then pulled out with my animatronics on our way towards the 1993 location .

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza (Burnt Down) **_

"I did it , those disgusting robots thought they could kill me ? , oh were they wrong" said Vincent with a chuckle . "I got away with murder five. Whole . Times , it was way too easy" . " But that blasted security guard was right on me , by tricking me to come here alone , and after hours …. no matter , I have a special plan for him , I plan to make him suffer as I off each animatronic that he oh so loves so much" said Vincent . His low chuckle soon erupted into a full blown laughter and then into a cackle . "He won't know what hit him , and he will be powerless to stop me from doing to him what he and his friends tried to do to me" . Vincent saw a semi truck pulling into the parking lot , putting his plan into action , he dashed off towards the safe room and waited .

_**Adam's POV **_

I parked the truck , right where I would park my pickup truck , I got out first and opened the trailer of the semi allowing all the other animatronics to stretch and boot up warming up there systems . I then opened up the passenger side for Toy Foxy allowing her to carefully step down to the pavement . "Alright , lets go , it's time" I said .

"Yes , it's time , time that we finally end him , for all that he's done to us" said Freddy . "I agree , each of us lived a really good human life , infact I want to see him suffer and suffer some more for what he did" added Chica. "Ah happen to agree , who ah was before ah didn't deserve to die , and neither did you Bonnie" said Fred Bear . With that he nodded , and all of us soon walked towards the burnt down pizza place , the door opened up and we all walked inside , not only was it burnt but also worn down and rain was dripping down as well .

The very next thing that took me by surprise was that once we reached the safe room , the animatronics were no longer moving anymore , but I saw there spirits , mostly boys and girls . "You hurt us Vincent , we know what you did" said the spirit of Freddy . "Your going to suffer for the rest of your day's" said the spirit of Fred bear . "Well well Vincent , seems these spirits want you dead , and so do I" I said with an angry look.

This time the spirit of the puppet decided to lead the charge , going right at Vincent , I could tell he had a panicked look on his face , each spirit doing what the puppet was doing , haunting him , reminding him of what he had done , and this time though I was practically enjoying it , I leaned against the frame and watched as he was trying to avoid each spirit , but that's when I saw the ponies step through the now moionless animatronics .

"Adam , what's going on?" asked Twilight . "don't you know ?" I asked . "Now I remember , h won't get any help from any of us" said Twilight remembering . I saw the spirit of Toy Foxy , float right to me and told me something . "Adam , you have been nothing but a kind person , rebuilding my animatronic body , and treating me as if I was still alive , but I think you should have a few words to say" said the spirit of Toy Foxy .

I nodded and I knew exactly what to say to this … killer of children . "Vincent Waller , you are nothing but a child killer , if we weren't here , the police would have already arrested you , thrown away the key and let you rot in jail , and frankly though I think that this is more fitting , you being haunted by these spirits of the animatronics and frankly I think it's very fitting" I said . Finally he dove right for the spring bonnie suit . He turned the crank pushing the endoskeleton allowing him access to get inside .

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha , you spirits really thought you could take me out ?! , your really stupid ! , now forever more I'm still-. Before he could finish that sentence , several springs came loose and the entire endoskeleton came crushing on his own body , I could hear bones cracking as his screams for help were muffled but that's when he also saw that the spirits have vanished and were no longer . But not before I felt the spirit of Toy Foxy kiss me before she vanished with a smile . But before they did , I wanted to talk to them .

"Guys , I'm going to miss you all" I said . "I understand , in fact though remember those two gifts that I mentioned , well one of them is a custom human personality chip , each one is coded for each animatronic to make them as close to being human as possible , the second is two humans that were abused I told them to head to your house and wait there , and the final gift is from me to you , a human daughter to also look after" said the spirit of the puppet.

"Thank you all , I'll be there at the party" I said . "I look forward to it" and with that ,they vanished more than likely to enjoy the party that they never got to have . "Well lets get these animatronics loaded up into the semi truck" I said . "Right" said Twilight . Sure enough , and after hours of moving animatronics I got out my cellphone and phoned ahead to begin burning the attraction . After that was starting I simply opened the door , to my semi , closed it , and climbed into bed taking my shoes and fell asleep , already know what awaited me .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Twilight Sparkle and Freddy's Pizza Opens

_**Happiest Day **_

_**Dream world **_

I was finally brought to the dreamworld , and there I saw it the 1993 location . Completely restored long before it was burnt down . I saw several kids wearing masks , but that's when I spotted the original five plus the marionette enjoying themselves .

"Ah , Adam I'm glad you could make it" said the marionette motioning me to come to the six children . I walked on over , and there they were enjoying themselves , talking and well having a blast . "Isn't this great ? , this is the party that these other kids never got to have due to the purple man" said the marionette sadly .

"Don't worry , he's gone now , figured I'd join in though I have to admit , I really am going to miss those kids , it feels like that I'm going to miss apart of my family" I said . "Don't worry , that's what those human personality chips are for or HPC's , they mimic the human emotions , ones like anger , sadness , happiness , Jealousy , Hatred , and even fear , they even mimic what we sounded like , but due to the voice boxes they make us sound like adults" said the marionette . "I see , well at least though I get to spend this party with you guys , and that's all that matters" I said .

"Indeed , and remember those two people I told to remain at your place ? , well you see that sick bastard started a family somehow and well had kids , one of them a son and the other a daughter , overtime the daughter was getting abused , and yet her mother tried to protect her , but was shoved aside from it all and she simply took the abuse from then on . Driving her to tears every single time , eventually the two moved out and tried to get away from him" said the marionette .

"That's sick , just plain sick ! , frankly though I plan to meet them after this" I said . " I know you plan to help them , but keep in mind that they are very fragile , so take care of them as best you can , as they did fall victim to abuse by the purple man" said the marionette .

"Alright , I'll do just that" I said . With that we went back to enjoying the party , until I saw a light open in front of the wall. "Come on kids , it's time , time to finally be at rest , and thank you for all that you did , I do hope that your life is filled with many happy times and many more to come in the future" said the marionette .

"Thank you , though I never caught your name" I said . "Well first off , you never asked my real name is Jacob , Jacob Thorn" said Jacob . And with that he finally entered the portal , as it vanished I began to think to myself that I had to call Mike and find out what in the world was going on .

_**Realworld **_

I soon awoke , and knew that I had call Mike . I got out my cellphone and find out if they had burnt the attraction . Sure enough , I did get comformation and were on there way home .

"Alright , I'm on my way home as well" I said . Starting up my the semi truck , I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home . Where I began to unload the animatronics , hours later I had all of them unloaded .

Sure enough , John came over and closed up the back up the truck and drove off with a wave . I waved back , knowing that the six souls were at peace , no longer do they have to roam this earth , trapped in those animatronic bodies . I smiled as I saw there balloons float into the skies and then later turn into clouds with smiles carved into them .

I then walked inside and found , two females one was an older woman , hugging her daughter tightly . "Look I'm not going to hurt you" I said . "Please , don't hurt my daughter , take me instead" pleaded the mother . I was confused , as I didn't know what I the world was going on , until I remembered what Jacob said . _Right , have to be careful _ I thought .

"Look , I don't want to hurt either of you , listen to me you find this strange and all , but the both of you were sent here to live with me" I said . "well , who sent us?" asked the daughter . "Jacob thorn , the very spirit who possessed the Marionette" I explained .

" Listen , we do believe you , in fact I always believed in spirits myself I always knew that something was off with Fazbear Entertainment ,and this was it , spirits possessing the animatronics that entertained children , through out the 80's ,90's and yet the company did nothing to help the families that lost there children , to a murderer who stuffed there kids into suits forcing them to wonder this earth , in agony , sadness , and anger , wanting revenge on who killed them" said the mother .

"I see , well it was your husband who killed those kids and stuffed them into suits" I said . "I'm not surprised , I'm not surprised at all that he would do something like that , in fact I had a sneaking suspicion for awhile I just couldn't prove it" she said .

"Hey , we never introduced ourselves I'm Adam" I said . "I'm Brittany , that's my daughter Tracy" said Brittany . "Don't worry Tracy , I won't hurt you" I said . Even though the girl held to her mother tight , eventually she let go of her and walked cautiously over to me . "Your not going to hurt me ?" she asked .

"No , why in the world would I do that ?" I asked . "My … father always does that , always hitting me and mommy" said Tracy . "Well , I won't in fact though how about I get your stuff unpacked , unless you want to do that yourself?" I asked . "I think I can do it on my own" said Tracy . "That's great , I'll be in the Fazbear room installin these chips" I said .

With that I took off , towards the Fazbear room to install those human personality chips or HPC for short . The first one I got to was Freddy , I opened the back of his head and popped it in , I then closed it up via screwdriver and a couple of screws .

After a few minutes he turned on and noticed me . "Yessh , I have no idea that being offline causes your servos to lock up like that" said Freddy . "Yea I know , listen just got some people , there very frightened so just take it easy on them , there names are Brittany and Tracy" I said .

"Shouldn't be much of a problem , I'll do what I can to help them" said Freddy . The next one was Chica she was easy , then Bonnie followed by Foxy and then the toy's . The ponies however , hung out in the living room , it was mostly Fluttershy who was able to talk to Tracy without scaring her off , unlike Pinkie Pie … that pony , what am I going to do with her .

Shaking my head , the last one was Toy Foxy , she was going to be a bit hard to install her chip , but according her manual she has a port on her front of her that's covered up via suit . Unclasping the velcrow straps I found the port , opening it with a screwdriver I then inserted the chip , closed up the port and re-did the velcrow straps and re did the front portion of her suit . The first thing she did was hug me which didn't mind one bit .

"Thank you , I really don't like being offline for so long" Said Toy Foxy . "Don't worry about it" I said . I told her about the two people and she said the samething as Freddy did and yup , they all stepped up and helped raise her , and also spend time with there mother . I had to admit , these animatronics were built to handle really tough situations . With that , I finally headed out of the room and into the bathroom to grab a shower since I needed one . While in the shower , I had an idea , open up my own restaurant .

_Well it wouldn't be that bad of an idea , and knowing the animatronics they would be all for it , including Foxy though , all he wants to do is entertain children , it's what he wanted to do since he was 'put out of order' _I thought . Hours later I was done with my shower and headed into the living room , where I saw Tracy and Brittany interacting with all the animatronics . "Adam , these animatronics are amazing and human like" exclaimed Tracy . "Well they are , they have a human personality chip , something given to me by a spirit as a gift for helping them out with something very important" I said . "Oh , well what are you going to do?" asked Tracy . "Well I guess , I could open my own restaurant it wouldn't be that bad of an idea" I said . That peeked EVERYONE'S interest and wanted to know more . "Really ? , when?" asked Freddy . "Well , it will take a while though I'm unsure as to how long but I think I can do it" I said .

_**One year later **_

One year has passed since the burning of Fazbears Fright : The Horror Attraction , the bodies of the children were found , and buried while at the sametime Fazbear Entertainment filed for bankruptcy . What I knew of the company , there animatronic department was sold to the highest bidder , many of there animatronics including from what Toy Freddy told me The Icecream Man was also sold to an icecream parlor , the rest however were sold to restaurants , and other pizza places , some were also sold to to the elderly to help them with there everyday tasks .

Others however , were sold to rich families to either make friends with , or work with chores but were paid money . _Well at lest they have new lives and so are these animatronics _I thought . I began to look around for a place to setup my restaurant , and there was a HUGE abandoned building not the place where I worked but a place that was going to be used for another Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but never was it was large enough to combine the best of both restaurants .

"Alright guys , I'm going check things out , Freddy your in charge of things here" I said . With that I grabbed my keys and cellphone along with my shades and headed out the door . I then walked over to my truck , got inside closed the door , started up the truck it's self and drove over towards the location . I saw John standing there , something told me he wanted to this as well . "Hey John" I said getting out of my truck . "Hey Adam , glad you could make it" said John . "thanks , so this is it huh?" I asked . "yea , this is it" said John . "I already bought the building , and I think you should move the attractions there" said John . "Shouldn't be a problem John' I said . I got home and with the help of the animatronics , I was able to get all the attractions loaded and later transported to the new location of the new restaurant . Finally after many grueling days of prepping this place for opening , we transported the animatronics via tractor trailer . We soon had them moved into there attraction and after that ? We were ready . But not until I read the newspaper that I had found outside of the restaurant .

_**IT BURNS **_

_**a local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burnt down overnight . **_

_**Authorities have not ruled out foul play , but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring . Very little was found at the scene . The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction **_

I was in shock and already , I began to fear for the worst … somehow , someway that bastard Vincent Waller survived ! . I decided to shake it off for the moment and focus on the new restaurant .

_**July 5th , 2025**_

_**GRAND OPENING **_

_**A new restaurant is opening , a couple of blocks down the road . Twilight Sparkle and Freddy's Pizza , a restaurant that will be featuring , Twilight Sparkle , Freddy Fazbear and all of his friends , so come on down to Twilight Sparkle and Freddy's Pizza , where the Pizza is good and the music always fun to listen to . **_

Currently I saw families walk in with there kids , not a one was scared of the animatronics not even the prototypes , I could tell that Fred Bear was enjoying himself with the kids telling them stories , Princess Luna was showing her knowledge of the stars everyone was enjoying themselves , Jeremy and Mike were both working the day and night shifts .Sometimes I would too , in case I got lonely or soemthing .

So far everything was going well , no one got hurt … well the kids did but we had a nurse to tend to there injuries and what have you . Heck even the toys were doing there shows alongside there counterparts , and frankly though . I couldn't be anymore happier , this is what Freddy Fazbears should have been , making sure everyone was safe , including the animatronics , not just three of them but ALL of them .

By the time Bruce came over what he saw made him shed a tear , a tear at all those memories of his day as manager . That's when he spotted me and waved at me as if he were a little kid . Thankfully though , whenever there was a break for the six performing animatronics , either Chica or Toy Chica would bring me some pizza and a soda while I was working . _Well at least , the spirits of the children are at peace , thanks to me , Mike , Jeremy , Bruce , Stacy , and John _ I thought .

I glanced out the window and saw a small parade going , six spirits of the children … all smiling before rising up into the clouds . You could say that I would play with them in my dreams every single night . But they say if you drive past the 1993 location , you could faintly hear the spirit of Freddy playing the famous song The Toreador March well if you listen very carefully .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Epilogue and the start of a new family

_**A/n: This is going to be the final chapter to Five Nights at Freddy's : The Horror Attraction , but it's not the end of the series it's self , we all know how it ends , but how about how it begins , well enjoy and if this chapter feels rushed … then do tell me review :) **_

I was in my early sixties and still managing Twilight Sparkle and Freddy's Pizza , my now wife and daughter still visit me . As for me and Toy Foxy ? , well were still dating and frankly Brittany is okay with it .

Currently it's I think December 22 or something , and getting close to christmas . And frankly i'd rather spend it with my family , including the animatronics . My wife Brittany and Tracy , they drove here to celebrate it with me , currently Tracy is in school and really living up her life like it should have been all those years ago .

"Hey honey" said Brittany hugging me . "Hey , glad you could make it"I said . "Daddy!" shouted Tracy running into me . "Hey there , so how was school?" I asked . "It's going good , in fact though my friends want to meet the animatronics" said Tracy . "Well I don't see why not , if they can make it then cool" I said . With that we headed into the dining area which had four rooms that broke off into four party rooms . "Mrs Seville" said Chica . "Please Chica , were all family here , call me Brittany" said Brittany with a smile . "Of course Brittany" said Chica with a smile of her own .

That's when two more animatronics walked out into the light , one was black with a shimmering blue mane along with having wings and a horn along with wearing armor , the other was also black but had holes in it , topped with green hair and a matching tail . "Honey , i'd like you to meet Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis" I said .

"You built them?" asked Brittany . "yea , seemed Luna was getting lonely and she said that she wanted a friend so I built Nightmare Moon , her sister and friend of the night" I said . "Normally I would tell you to stop building animatronics but , this time your doing what was right , giving Luna a friend" said Brittany .

"Thanks , now then lets get to this party" I said . "you betcha" said Pinkie . And this christmas party was off to a good start with christmas music and a lot of eggnog and well pizza … don't ask . But we had a great time , each and every single one of us celebrated christmas together , but that's when Jeremy and Mike pulled into the parking lot . I walked over towards the front door , and let them inside along with John , Stacy , Mike , and Jeremy . "Glad you all could make it" I said . "we wouldn't miss this for anyone .


End file.
